Demon Within
by PhAnToM PhIrE and TYBA
Summary: Inuyasha turns full demon. . . But this time, no one's there to stop him. . . Or rather, no one's there who CAN stop him. COMPLETED
1. Pain

'Demon Within' is my attempt to attract some reviews + write a good action fic. Gimme a chance people! I'm not planning on making my chapters very long each because that's not my style. Reviewing really kicks me into shape for writing though ^_^. I'm considering adding some Kag/Inu in, tell me in your review (considering if anyone DOES) if I should. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I think you get the picture now.  
  
Demon Within  
Chp. 1 Pain  
  
"Inuyasha, look out!"  
  
A huge scorpion tail smashed into the rock wall where Inuyasha had been standing a minute ago. Inuyasha had leaped off onto the top of the scorpion demon's tail, running along it onto its back and preparing to drive the Tetsusaiga into its head. However the scorpion used its tail to flick Inuyasha off like a bug.  
  
Imagine that there is a fly on your shoulder. It's annoying you very much with its buzzing noise, not to mention it's probably very dirty. Imagine this on a scale about 300 times bigger. Multiply this by the pain of crashing into another rock wall of a canyon.  
  
The Inu-tachi had been traveling through the canyon before the scorpion showed up seeking the shards of the shikon jewel. It was huge and had a maroon colored shell, huge claws and a very nasty-looking stinger.  
  
"Inuyasha! Hirakotsu!" Sango swung the giant boomerang she carried from her vantage point on Kirara's back. Her boomerang sliced through the scorpion's stinger and sprayed venom all over, melting large holes in the ground and the walls.  
  
"The scorpion has three shards in its head and claws!" Kagome shouted. She notched an arrow to the bowstring and let it fly, concentrating her miko powers on it. It burned a hole into the scorpion's back, making it thrash in pain.  
  
Sango threw her boomerang again at the scorpion's claws, but its shell was to thick there and the boomerang rebounded harmlessly off its armor. Sango caught it and yelled, "The claws are too thick! I can't slice through them!" Then she aimed the Hirakotsu at the legs of the huge beast.  
  
Suddenly, the scorpion moved with surprising speed for a creature of its size and used its claw to bring a heavy blow on Kirara's head. The unconscious fire cat managed to land somewhat bumpily before getting knocked out. "Kirara!" Sango cried.  
  
"Look out!" Miroku yelled. He dodged the scorpion's claw and managed one of its legs off.  
  
Inuyasha ran forward and sliced another leg off. The scorpion suddenly snapped and it whipped poor Miroku away with his tail. It tried spit out poison at Inuyasha but missed. While he was distracted, it swiped at Inuyasha with his tail again and slammed him into the wall. . . again.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She sent another arrow spiraling at the scorpion, which lodged itself in the scorpion's head.  
  
Now, think in the way of the scorpion. Like you, the scorpion has a patience line. After you snap, you go insane and start smacking stuff around. So this is exactly what the scorpion did.  
  
The scorpion spit more venom at Miroku and Kagome. Miroku put up barrier around themselves and helped Kagome run with Shippo.  
  
"You're starting to piss me off. . ." Inuyasha growled. He charged at the scorpion, aiming for its head. "DIE!!!"  
  
The dramatic scene was, however, ruined when the scorpion grabbed Inuyasha halfway through.  
  
After snatching Inuyasha out of the air, the scorpion started squeezing his body. Yelling in pain, Inuyasha dropped the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango threw her boomerang at the scorpion in attempt to save Inuyasha, but the Scorpion grabbed it too and started crushing it with its claws. Thin lines appeared on the surface of the smooth white bone.  
  
Kagome fired another arrow, but apparently the scorpion had some form of magic and put a barrier around itself. The arrow disintegrated upon contact.  
  
The rest of the group stood dumbfounded, racking their brains for a way to defeat the awesome creature. They could see Inuyasha's body shaking with pain as the scorpion added more pressure into crushing his prey.  
  
"How strong is this demon?" Sango whispered in awe.  
  
"It is only using the beginning of his strength," Miroku answered softly.  
  
"We've gotta save Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.  
  
Suddenly a weird spiral of air formed around Inuyasha, his hair blowing around his face and his eyes turning red.  
  
"No. . ." the group heard Miroku whisper. "He's turning full-demon!"  
  
The aforementioned hanyou grew purple stripes on his cheeks and his turned blood red. With one fluid motion he snapped the scorpion's claw in half and thus freeing himself.  
  
"Why's he changing?" Shippo cried, clutching onto Kagome's leg in utter fear.  
  
"He dropped the Tetsusaiga. . ." Kagome said.  
  
The Demonic Inuyasha jumped at least thirty feet in the air and dove at the scorpion's head. . .  
  
BOOM.  
  
Demon slime splattered everywhere and Miroku pulled a barrier spell around them just in time. They watched as green blood covered the spell and blocked their view.  
  
Five minutes later Miroku lowered the spell and they walked around.  
  
The canyon had been destroyed. There was a nice even circle crater in the ground about 10 feet deep, smoking and charred at the edges.  
  
"Praise Buddha. . ." Miroku remarked in awe.  
  
All that was left of the demon was green muck covering the canyon walls and a steaming pile of melting maroon shell in the middle of it all. Kagome walked over and picked up three of the shards from the pools of blood, which instantly sparkled and shone like glass, changing from dark green to clear turquoise.  
  
There was no sign of Inuyasha.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha, Kagome?" Shippo asked worriedly.  
  
"He's gone." Kagome said, standing up straight and clutching the shards.  
  
"But that would mean he's still full demon. . . There's not telling what kind of destruction he'll cause. . ." Sango said.  
  
"I know. We have to find him!"  
  
"Lady Kagome, are you sure~?"  
  
They were all silenced when Kagome turned to them, holding the bloodstained and rusty Tetsusaiga.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: God save us all. Demonic Inuyasha on the lose.  
  
::TV appears::  
  
TV Newscaster: We interrupt this fanfiction for an important message. Apparently Demon Inuyasha is on the lose. Beware of him. He'll destroy stuff. You have been warned.  
  
::TV disappears::  
  
Me: Uh oh. . . ::Looks out window and sees a huge mob of fangirls with nets 'n stuff setting out to catch him:: Oh dear.  
  
Kagome: This is all your fault!  
  
Me: Eep! How'd you get in here?!?  
  
Kagome: I'm a miko! And like I was saying, this is your fault!  
  
Me: What's my fault?  
  
Kagome: We can't find Inuyasha!  
  
Me: Follow the fangirls.  
  
Kagome: Oh. Okay then! Bye!  
  
Me: Bye! That's all for now! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Bloodlust

ppls! This story is flyin' high! Even though when I wrote this chapter I only got ONE, yes, count'm. . . or rather, count IT. . . ONE REVIEW!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Three-Letter-Word! She's my only reviewer! ::glares evilly at un-reviewing people:: . . . Is my story really so boring-sounding?  
  
I'm about to make a big speech. If you don't wanna read my crap about reviewing, skip down to the disclaimer.  
  
Anyway, I got this theory on this website. If you write a story, and you post it on some small subject, you'll get a small, but warm moderate amount of reviews. However, if you post on the BIG boards, you won't get many anyway. This is because there are already loads of other stories, possibly JUST like yours, with the SAME title, SAME subject, and SAME storyline. If the story summary does not sound interesting, people won't look at it. On small boards, people WILL, however, look at it, because there are fewer fanfics anyway. Either way, you will not get reviews unless you write an AWESOME story. I'm not saying people can't write for shit, in fact, a lot of people write hell of a lot better than me. That's my theory.  
  
I'm not going to beg for reviews, but I will ask politely for you to review.  
  
Please review. You do not need to if you do not want to, but it will make me happy.  
  
See, I asked politely.  
  
Disclaimer: Lemme spell it. I-D-O-N-T-O-W-N-I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A.  
  
Demon Within  
Chp. 2 Blood  
  
"What are we going to do, Kagome?" Shippo asked.  
  
Kagome clutched the Tetsusaiga tightly. "I don't know, but we have to find Inuyasha and help him before it's too late."  
  
"Perhaps we can postpone the search for the shards and instead search for Inuyasha?" Miroku stated.  
  
"Yeah. Let's do that, but we have no clue to where he is or where he's gone. And," Sango added, "Kirara is still healing, plus I need to repair my boomerang." She looked sadly at the crack lines on the surface of the bone.  
  
"Do not worry, my dear Sango! I will protect you!" Miroku said. Then he groped sango.  
  
"PERVERT!!" Sango screamed, using the broken boomerang to bash his skull in. "You can start by stop groping me! . . . Crap, I made the lines even longer," Sango said mournfully. She walked over to Kirara, taking care to step on Miroku's back.  
  
"Why yes, I like monkeys too. . ." Miroku mumbled from his spot on the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Run! `Tis a demon!"  
  
"Hurry! Escape with ye lives!"  
  
Villagers shouted out to each other as they ran out of the village into the surrounding forests, hoping to escape the claws of the demon destroying their village.  
  
"Get away, get away!"  
  
Another burning hut crumbled to the ground, ashes scattering over. A burning stick of wood fell down onto another hut and the flames began to devour the oaken boards.  
  
Inuyasha snarled and sliced a hut neatly into the boards it had been built of. The terrified villagers backed off and ran away.  
  
"Mommy!" A little boy called. He tripped on a plank of wood and fell to the ground crying.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and prepared to kill the boy. . .But his claws stopped inches before his face. Something in his mind told him not to. He growled and shook his head. In this state he wasn't supposed to have a mind!  
  
With his inner battle keeping himself busy, he let the child live.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kirara, are you sure you can take all of our weights?" Sango asked the transformed Kitty-cat. She roared in approval and Sango turned to Miroku. "You're sitting in front," she commanded.  
  
"Why, my dear Sango, I am affronted that you would think so lowly~"  
  
"Just get your butt moving." Sango turned to Shippo. "You need to transform into something, okay Shippo? You're very light, but Kirara already has to carry a lot of weight."  
  
"Okay!" shippo said.  
  
"Good boy." Kagome smiled and patted the head. Then she got on Kirara with Sango and Kirara took off.  
  
Shippo put the leaf on his head and turned into a bird. He flew alongside Kirara and they circled a wide range around the canyon, into the surrounding forest.  
  
"He won't go to far," Sango said. "I think Inuyasha has marked this territory as his own."  
  
"Look! Over there!" Kagome cried. She pointed at a column of smoke far away. "He's probably there!"  
  
Sango looked troubled. "He's moving pretty fast. If we don't catch up to him and knock him out, he'll go on a killing spree. And if we can't stop him he'll eventually kill himself. Kirara! Can you fly over there?" Sango asked the cat.  
  
Kirara roared and changed directions.  
  
~Hold on Inuyasha. We're coming. . .~ Kagome thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha snarled at the cocky young man in front of him. "Oh ho!" The man cried. "So the demon thinks he can take me down!" He threw a punch at Inuyasha.  
  
It felt like he was trying to tickle him.  
  
Inuyasha snorted and prepared to slice him into five neat bloody pieces when. . .  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
Inuyasha whipped around at the sound of that voice and growled at Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. (Shippo sat in a tree posing as a odd bird with big eyes). He growled at them, and launched himself at Miroku.  
  
Miroku blocked all of Inuyasha's moves with his staff and tried to throw an ofuda at him.  
  
Inuyasha ripped it to shreds before it came close enough to have any effect. He growled and clawed at Miroku, succeeding in tearing the front of his robes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru continued walking in the wasteland he, Rin, and the annoying toad were traveling through.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin is tired!" Rin called out. She was lagging behind, almost as slow moving as Jaken.  
  
"Quiet, you stupid little human!" Jaken snapped. "Sessy doesn't need you bothering him." He poked her with the head-staff.  
  
"Oww. . ." Rin tripped and fell to her knees, panting and struggling to get up.  
  
Sesshomaru glided over (yes, glided, the way he walks doesn't count as walking) and picked Rin up.  
  
They continued walking, Rin happily snuggled in "Fluffy-sama's" chest, smiling while Jaken looked jealous. (yes he is GAY!)  
  
Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped. He sniffed the air. The wind brought the smell of smoke, ashes, and. . .  
  
His brother.  
  
He was demon again.  
  
"Jaken, you will stay here. I need to. . . check on my brother." Sesshomaru took off in the sky, heading into the direction he smelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin piped up. "Why are you taking Rin with you?"  
  
Sesshomaru actually shuddered. "Because I don't trust that gay toad. . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"If Rin is good girl, can Rin play with Jaken later?"  
  
Sesshomaru almost smiled. Rin's games with Jaken consisted of See-how-many- times you can hit the toad, hide-and-go-kill, and target practice. . . using Jaken as the target of course.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Sesshomaru glanced at the child in his arms as she smiled happily and started petting his tail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sango, look out!" Kagome cried.  
  
Sango jumped as out of the way as a large crater formed in ground, courtesy of Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha turned and attacked again.  
  
Sango couldn't move.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Could this be the end of sango?  
  
Nah. Wouldn't happen.  
  
Anyway, that's all for now, please review!  
  
It would make me very very happy! ^_^  
  
Plus today is my birthday! Can you at least review as some sort of present?  
  
Anywayz, until next time.  
  
Ciao!  
  
Falcon 


	3. Unstoppable

Yo ppls! Presenting you with the third chapter of 'Demon Within'. . . Not that I'm gonna get reviews. . . But I love writing for the hell of it! So Im gonna write some more! I might try out humor after I finish this story. . . I'm better at humor anywayz. . .  
  
See how bored I am. . . I'm writing chapter three the same day I published chapter two. . . I don't get something, I updated and my update didn't show up. . . So I had to go dig for it somewhere in the 5-6 pages. . . Izzat why people don't review? Cuz they can't see it? Hmmm. . . New theory! ^_^  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Three-letter-word  
  
Yuxi-crazy but calm  
  
Tiggerluver4life  
  
Long Shot  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I never have, never will. If I did, than I would have it running over and over and over on a separate channel. Seeing as how this channel does not exist, I obviously don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Demon Within  
Chp. 3 Unstoppable, Battle of the Brothers!  
  
The blow never came.  
  
Sango opened her eyes and expected to be surrounded with fluffy white clouds and little men carrying harps and singing.  
  
Yes, but you see, that is a dream.  
  
Not reality.  
  
Dream.  
  
Reality.  
  
Instead she was staring at the Sesshomaru's back.  
  
"Hello, little brother."  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gulped. ~He's here again. . . Maybe he can stop Inuyasha!~  
  
"I see you have changed again. . ."  
  
Inuyasha roared angrily and charged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru easily dodged it and leaped through the air, landing gracefully on a rock on the opposite side of the burning village. "Even as a demon you still cannot touch me. . ."  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
Sesshomaru froze and turned around. "Rin! What are you doing? Stay with the human wench!"  
  
During the moment Sesshomaru was distracted Inuyasha attacked again. Sesshomaru barely sensed his movement in time. He managed to pick up Rin and move away, but Inuyasha's claws ripped his kimono and part of his tail.  
  
"My tail. . ." Sesshomaru glanced at his fluffy tail that was now slightly bleeding. He set Rin down next to Kagome and gave Inuyasha a look-over again.  
  
This time it was different.  
  
He wasn't normal. . .  
  
Could there be something influencing him?  
  
Inuyasha seemed to be able to sense what went through his mind. . . He knew that he cared for Rin like a daughter and used that moment to his advantage. . .  
  
"Girl. How long has this half-breed transformed?" Sesshomaru directed the question to Kagome without looking at her.  
  
"About 3 days. . ." Kagome answered.  
  
Sesshomaru eye's flashed. Surely Inuyasha would have killed himself in that amount of time? His body couldn't handle youkai blood for that long without eventually exhausting himself. . .  
  
"Hmmm. . ." Sesshomaru contemplated what to do. He could try to knock Inuyasha out again. Or he could kill him. He favored the second choice, but he knew that Inuyasha's human wench and friends would kill him if he did. The exterminator was strong, and so was the monk, but neither could do anything to him. But the miko girl. . . was another story. . .  
  
Sesshomaru was instantly jerked out of his thoughts as a pissed a Inuyasha flew at him, ready to attack again. Sesshomaru dodged the swipes of his claws and slammed him away with a well-placed roundhouse kick.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She was about to run over to him when he got up, crimson eyes flashing, and launched himself at Sesshomaru again.  
  
Sesshomaru blocked Inuyasha's punches and leaped over his head again, preparing to ran his claws through Inuyasha's backside if he had to.  
  
Then he remembered Rin was there.  
  
The little voice in his head told him, ~Hey! You monster! You gonna soil the poor child's innocent mind?~  
  
~Go away.~ Sesshomaru thought.  
  
~Come on! You can't use too much violence in front of Rin~  
  
~Who says I can't?~  
  
~I do.~  
  
~Who asked you?~  
  
~You did!~  
  
~Arggh. Just Fuck off.~  
  
Sesshomaru squished the little voice in his brain. However, he stopped short of impaling Inuyasha, and used his magic whip-thingy.  
  
Inuyasha sensed Sesshomaru's hesitation and tried to use it again. He flipped over and swiped at Sesshomaru.  
  
However, Sesshomaru's whip caught his wrist and raised him in the air before flinging him to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha howled in pain as the whip dug into his back. He leaped out of the way as the whip smashed into the ground again. Sesshomaru flicked it up next to himself and threw it again.  
  
This time Inuyasha grabbed the end of the whip.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise as the whip came flying up with an extra attachment stuck to it.  
  
He never expected Inuyasha to be this clever.  
  
He also never expected the heavy punch Inuyasha threw.  
  
Sesshomaru crashed to the ground, Inuyasha landing lightly a few yards away.  
  
~He is different. He is never that smart.~  
  
Sesshomaru got up. He gazed at Inuyasha. He was starting to sweat.  
  
~Inuyasha is not this strong. Inuyasha cannot defeat me.~  
  
Sesshomaru fell back on the last weapon he had that might faze Inuyasha. . . Besides his claws.  
  
He drew Toujikin (did I spell that right?)  
  
~I have to knock him out. . . Feh, Since when did I care if he kills himself?~  
  
~You don't.~  
  
~Not you again.~  
  
~Yup, its me! Anyway, you want to get Inuyasha to normal so you can kill him and take Tetsusagia!~  
  
~Whatever.~  
  
With his inner battle finished, Sesshomaru stood with toujikin raised. He looked Inuyasha in the eyes. "You are not a full demon, half-breed. You are only an afflicted Hanyou."  
  
Something in Inuyasha snapped. In less than a second he was at Sesshomaru's neck. He snarled angrily and prepared to drive his claws through him.  
  
Sesshomaru activated Toujikin. The sword pressure glowed florescent white. The sword itself glowed dazzlingly bright, blinding everyone but the two brothers.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"The toujikin. . . He'll kill Inuyasha!" Shippo cried.  
  
"Kagome-sama. . ." Rin asked, pulling at Kagome's skirt. "What is happening to Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"Nothing. It's going to be alright," Kagome hugged the little girl, but the words were more to comfort herself rather than the innocent little girl.  
  
Inuyasha howled as the sword pressure started forcing him back.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. ~There is no way he cannot be unaffected by my Toujikin.~  
  
All of a sudden, Inuyasha howled and gripped the end of the blade. With a mighty snap, cracks appeared on the blade and the power died down. Inuyasha punched Toujikin away, and it sailed through the air and landed, blade point down, in the grass.  
  
"Impossible. . ." Sesshomaru whispered, now truly astounded. How could he grab toujikin, much less damage it?  
  
~There is no doubt. There is something different about my brother. . . Something has changed.~  
  
Deep in thought, Sesshomaru barely noticed Inuyasha's claws.  
  
They swiped through the air. . .  
  
And blades of light flew at him.  
  
Sesshomaru dodged the light claws and stared at Inuyasha.  
  
~Something maybe controlling him. He is tapping into some unknown power. . .~  
  
Inuyasha suddenly tried to punch Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru leaped away. Inuyasha's fist hit the ground, making a large crater around him. Cracks suddenly spread out, like a spider's web. Suddenly blue light flashed out of the cracks.  
  
Sesshomaru howled in pain as he was assaulted by the beams of light.  
  
Everything flashed white.  
  
~That was too easy to dodge. . . It seemed as if Inuyasha's intent was to miss all the time! He is much stronger. . . Than before. . . What is happening?~ That was Sesshomaru's last thought as the lasers blasted him away and he blacked out.  
  
Another explosion sounded and smoke billowed out above the battle, fogging everything. The white smoke billowed and roiled, covering the wasteland that the their battle created and the forest, as well as the smoldering village.  
  
When the smoke cleared Kagome rushed over to the battlefield.  
  
Sesshomaru had disappeared.  
  
So had Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She felt her knees grow weak and she collapsed on the floor.  
  
~(A/N: I could stop right now, but I'll be good.)~  
  
"Kagome-sama!" Rin cried. "Where is Rin's Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin cried.  
  
"I don't know. It'll be alright, though. We'll find him," Kagome replied, hugging the little girl.  
  
"This energy. . ." Miroku wondered. There was a heavy force every felt hovering over the devastated battlefield. "It's beyond anything I've ever felt. . ."  
  
"I feel it too," Sango said. She had been riding Kirara, searching the surronding forest or land for any signs of Inuyasha. "He's gone."  
  
Kirara mewed unhappily. Even if Inuyasha was a dense sometimes, she liked him. He had always been very nice to her, and they had bonded as friends during the time she helped him train to see the wind scar.  
  
"Kagome, what's going to happen?" Shippo cried, bouncing over.  
  
"I don't know Shippo-chan. I don't know." Kagome glanced up at the twilight sky. ~Inuyasha, please be okay. Please don't kill yourself.~  
  
"Some of the villagers died. . ." Miroky said in a off-hand voice. "Let's go give them a proper burial."  
  
He and the rest of the group trudged over to the burning village, a bright source of light in the darkness as night fell. They would have to find Inuyasha. . . and soon.  
  
~*~*~*~ TBC ~*~*~*~  
  
So how was that? I know the ending part is a little cliché, but well nothing I can do.  
  
Sorry Sess fans. I know you probably don't like seeing sesshomaru having the crap beaten out of him, but this is more story. Deal with it.  
  
Please review!  
  
Ciao!  
  
~Falcon 


	4. Untouchable

Hey ppls! Here is chapter 4 of this story! Enjoy!  
  
::looks around carefully:: yes, I own Inuyasha! ::Glances around again:: MWAHAHAHAHAH!!! See, nothing happened to me!! ::Hears stampeding lawyers in the distance:: Uh. . . I OWN INUYASHA!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!! ::Lawyers get closer:: Eh heh heh. I won Shippo? ::Lawyers stop:: Lawyer: Madam, we are here because~  
  
Me: GAHHH!!! Shut up! Fine I don't own Inuyasha!!!  
  
Lawyers: ::start grumbling and put away papers in suitcase::  
  
Me: Hah ha ha ha ha!!! You can't sue me!!! And. . . ::turns a lawyers::  
  
::Lawyers:: Eep! ::start running::  
  
Me: ::Pulls custom-made bazooka out:: Come back!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Demon Within  
Chp. 4 Untouchable * Wolf Versus Dog  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome stretched and sighed. She sat down carefully on a boulder next to a stream and pulled off her shoes and socks, dipping her feet in the cool water.  
  
She sighed happily as the cascading silvery liquid ran over her sore feet. She stretched out on the boulder's flat and warm surface, staring at the beautiful sky above. Fluffy white clouds rolled overhead. She listened to birds singing peacefully in the trees. . .  
  
Kagome sighed. After she, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had buried the dead of the town Inuyasha decimated and tended to the injured, they had set out searching for Inuyasha again.  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
Kagome got up and turned, looking at the source of the voice. Sango sat down next to her, looking at her intently. "Are you all right?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "I'm fine, Sango-chan. My feet are just a little sore."  
  
Sango studied her face carefully. "You're lying," She said flatly. "You're worried about Inuyasha, aren't you?"  
  
Kagome sighed. She never could anything from Sango. "Yeah. I'm afraid he'll eventually kill himself."  
  
"I kn~"  
  
"Hello ladies."  
  
Sango groaned. She swatted Miroku's wandering hand away and turned to smack the monk. "Keep your hands to yourself, houshi-sama."  
  
Kagome giggled at the pair. "So what were you saying, Sango-chan?"  
  
"I just said I know," Sango continued, glaring venomously at Miroku as if daring him to feel her up again, "That you're worried for Inuyasha."  
  
"Speaking of that. . ." Miroku started, this time serious, "May I suggest something, Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Of course, Miroku," Kagome smiled at him warmly. "Just don't touch me," she added icily, seeing a perverted grin flicker on his face.  
  
"I am insulted you would think me of that," Miroku started in his dramatic voice, but Sango cut him off.  
  
"Just get on with it, houshi-sama."  
  
Miroku got serious again. "Perhaps if we find Sesshomaru he could help us find Inuyasha."  
  
"Sesshomaru? Are you kidding?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No. After all, he will owe us for returning Rin to him," Miroku said gesturing at Rin who was playing with Shippo nearby. "And also, wouldn't Sesshomaru want revenge for what Inuyasha did to him?"  
  
"I suppose you're right," Sango said thoughtfully. "I never understood why he keeps Rin with him. After all, he's always claiming he hates humans. . ."  
  
"What if he won't do it?" Kagome asked. "What if he really tries to kill Inuyasha?"  
  
"Aww, are you worried about Inuyasha?" Miroku couldn't resist adding in his comment.  
  
The next second later he was laying on the ground after being promptly nailed in the head by Sango.  
  
"N-nani!?" Kagome stammered, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.  
  
"ignore the perv," Sango said matter-o-factly as she walked away, taking care to drag her boomerang over Miroku's head.  
  
--Next Day-  
  
"Where are we going to find Sesshomaru, Kagome?" Shippo asked, pulling on one of her socks.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Don't worry, we'll find him. I think he might have flown this way." She pointed at the mountains they were passing through.  
  
Sango's face fell immediately. Miroku noticed and came over, "Lady Sango, what is the matter?"  
  
Sango smacked his hand away and pointed to the mountains. "IT would just have to be Kouga's mountains we're traveling through," she whispered to the monk.  
  
"Oh great. . ." Miroku saighed.  
  
"Hello Kagome!!!"  
  
". . .There he is. . ." Miroku finished dully.  
  
"Uh. . . Hi Kouga-kun!" Kagome tried to smile, being jarred out of her thoughts. Kouga grabbed in a crushing hug.  
  
"I see you're not with dog-turd anymore!" Kouga said cheerfully. "That means you finally got rid of him! Good job, my woman."  
  
Kagome pushed Kouga away. "Kouga, I'm not you're woman. And we're looking for Inuyasha right now."  
  
Kouga scoffed. "Why do you want that dog-turd?"  
  
"Because I'm worried about him," Kagome answered.  
  
Kouga snorted. "Forget him. You're mine now." He grabbed kagome and was about to run away when Miroku stuck a ofuda on him. Kagome wiggled away but Kouga was stuck in place. "Hey! What the hell is this monk?"  
  
Miroku smiled, unfazed by Kouga's yells. "You can smell Inuyasha, can't you?" He asked. "so you can help us."  
  
"Why would I want to help you find the dog-turd?" he snorted. He pointed (or would have, if he could move) at Shippo. "Make the runt sniff'm out."  
  
"Hey!" Shippo yelled indignantly. "Only Inuyasha's allowed to make fun of me!"  
  
"Uh, Shippo," Sango sweatdropped, "What's with that?"  
  
"Cuz then Kagome will sit him!" Shippo said proudly.  
  
Kouga snorted. "So make the fox sniff him out."  
  
"I can't," Shippo said sadly. "I can't find his scent."  
  
"Heh. You can smell dog-turd a mile away."  
  
"Well, you will help us find Inuyasha anyway, won't you?" Miroku said pleasantly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes you will. . ." Miroku said, with the scary face on that he has in book seven, scroll 3, pg 61 on top righthand corner. "Because only I or another miko or monk can remove that scroll and then you'll either die of starvation or be exorcised. . ." He left his threat hanging.  
  
"Fine, but you have to free me first!" Kouga growled. He planned to kill the monk and the girl and make off with Kagome. He laughed inside.  
  
Miroku moved to peel the scroll off but Sango stopped him. "First swear on your clan name that you won't run away with Kagome," she said, glaring at him.  
  
His mental laughter died instantly. ~Damn.~  
  
Kouga sighed and rolled his eyes. "I swear on my clan name, that I, Kouga of the Ookami clan, will not run away with my woman in agreement to being released."  
  
"I'm not your woman!" Kagome shouted.  
  
She could have whispered for the same effect on Kouga's brain.  
  
Miroku pulled the scroll off. Instantly Kouga picked Kagome up in a flash of brown and started running.  
  
"Hey! You swore! You've dishonored your clan!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"See you later, suckers!" Kouga laughed.  
  
He turned his eyes back to the road, skillfully hopping over boulders and leaping swiftly to the mountains. He arrived at the wolf cave and screeched to a stop.  
  
"Hey, I'm back!" Kouga yelled.  
  
"Kouga!" A mass of wolves came forward to greet him.  
  
"Kouga, is that your mate?" Ginta asked.  
  
"Yup!" Kouga said cheerfully.  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR MATE!!!" Screamed Kagome in his ear.  
  
"Gahh!" All the wolves covered their ears and Kouga dropped her.  
  
"What was that for?!?"  
  
~*~*~* 45 miles away~*~*  
  
Inuyasha looked up from the tree he was in. He had heard a voice. . .  
  
One that sounded familiar in the back of his mind. . .  
  
He tried hard to think.  
  
Whose voice was that?  
  
He shrugged it off. He shouldn't care, after all, he had no emotions.  
  
He was a machine. . . Just a killing machine. . .  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR MATE!!!" (yes she was that loud, plus Inuyasha's hearing is super charged, remember that) the words echoed through the forest.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. Something in the back of his mind told him to pay attention.  
  
'I am not your mate'. . . the words resounded in his head. . .  
  
It sounded so familiar. . .  
  
Someone he knew. . . Someone who knew him. . .  
  
Something suddenly snapped and he let instinct take over. He turned and leaped over the forest, moving in the direction of the voice.  
  
~*~*~* Back to Kagome ~*~*~*~  
  
"You swore you wouldn't kidnap me!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Kouga blinked. "But you're my mate."  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR MATE!!!!!" Kagome screamed louder than before. The other wolves covered their ears, wincing in pain.  
  
"Don't be shy. Tonight's the full moon, when wolf-youkai mate traditionally. If you're so anxious, you should have said so!"  
  
(A/N: ::shudders:: Eww. That's just wrong! I don't hate Kouga. I just don't like him when he interferes with Kag/Inu's relationship. Don't worry people, as you can see I refuse to read any romance story that isn't a Inu/Kag, so I obviously wouldn't let him fuck her. See the lime though? That's why this is rated PG-13)  
  
Kagome prepared to scream again but two of Kouga's lackeys grabbed her arms and started pulling her over to the back of the cave. "LET GO OF ME!!!!" Kagome screamed. One thing she prided herself on was her impressive set of lungs. She had plenty of practice screaming at Inuyasha.  
  
Suddenly both of the wolves dropped her arms.  
  
Kagome blinked.  
  
What?  
  
She looked around and found out why both wolves let go of her.  
  
They no longer had heads.  
  
Instead, snarling filled the cave. . . Her body froze.  
  
Standing, glaring at Kouga was Inuyasha, in his full bloody glory. His red eyes flashed dangerously and he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Hello dog-turd!" Kouga sneered at him. "I'm surprised you actually made it here, with you being so weak. . ."  
  
He didn't get to finish as Inuyasha launched at him, clawing his way through the wolf ranks.  
  
Kouga sneered, as usual thinking Inuyasha was below him. He jumped in the air and landed next to Kagome, wrapping his arm around her and smirking. "She's mine now, dog-turd." He licked Kagome's face. . . "You guys take care of him." He said before trying to lick Kagome again.  
  
"Eeeew!" Kagome screeched. She pushed him away, tears springing to her eyes. Kouga. . . licking her! That was gross. . .  
  
Something in the back of Inuyasha's mind snapped. For some reason he was furious, filled with cold rage at the bold wolf. As the other wolves rushed him, he neatly clawed them all in pieces with a single swipe.  
  
Kouga's eyes widened. "How dare you!" he yelled. "Kagome is mine! You know she wants me, dog-turd! And you decimated my entire pack. . .!" His eyes scanned the area as blood seeped onto the cave floor, painting the gray rock crimson red. "I won't forgive you dog-turd!"  
  
Kouga was at Inuyasha's throat in a flash. He leaped over his head and tried to pound Inuyasha in the ground with his foot, knowing that his weight in midair would add more momentum to his kick.  
  
Inuyasha dodged his kick and clawed at him, but Kouga was too fast. Kouga again tried to kick him again, hoping that a kick to his spine would dispatch the furious dog, but that hope did little good. He was very surprised that the hanyou more than kept up with him; sometimes he had trouble escaping his blows himself.  
  
Inuyasha dodged a roundhouse kick kouga threw and punched him in the gut, throwing Kouga against the cave wall. Kouga, recovering quickly, pushed off the cave wall and the two began trading hits again, or rather Kouga get smacked around while Inuyasha dodged all his hits.  
  
Kouga frowned mentally. The dog-turd was untouchable, and it disturbed him that he couldn't land a single blow at all.  
  
Kagome stood and watched, speechless. It wasn't like she could do anything anyway. She prayed that Inuyasha wouldn't kill Kouga, even if she was currently disgusted with him. She hoped that neither would kill each other. Then she became aware that she was standing in a puddle of blood from Kouga's wolves and screamed but bit her lip, hurrying to go step on a higher rock. . .  
  
When Kouga heard Kagome scream in the middle of his kick, his attention shifted to where she was standing. Inuyasha sensed his hesitation. . . He grabbed Kougas's leg and dug his claws in his flesh. . .  
  
Kouga yelled in pain as blood spurted from his wound. When Inuyasha dropped him to the ground, Kouga suddenly felt fire running though his veins. . .  
  
Inuyasha held the bloody shard of the jewel in his claw.  
  
Kagome squeaked. Inuyasha's ears flicked in toward her and he turned to gaze at her.  
  
"Inuyasha. . ." Kagome murmered. Inuyasha leaped at her, claws extended, and Kagome shut her eyes, bracing herself for pain.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she saw Inuyasha. . .  
  
His red eyes were clouded, claws frozen in mid-movement. He looked like he was having an inner battle. "Inuyasha. . ." Kagome whispered. "Please, wake up. . ." She extending a shaking had touched his arm, pleading inside that his soul would wake up from the cage that it was entrapped in...  
  
Inuyasha went rigid at her voice, her electric touch. He howled and suddenly turned and left.  
  
Kagome slumped against the cave wall, silver tears running down her face as she watched the silver haired hanyou leave.  
  
~Inuyasha. . .  
  
Please. . .  
  
Fight it, please wake up. . .  
  
I can't stand to see you like this. . .~  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Sango's voice wafted through the cave, but Kagome didn't look up.  
  
"I'm over here. . ." She croaked out.  
  
"My god. . ." She finally looked up and saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Rin surveying the carnage. Sango promptly covered Rin's eyes and told her and Shippo to wait outside.  
  
Sango and Miroku rushed over to Kagome. Sango asked gently, "What happened?"  
  
Kagome cried into her friend's arms. "Inu. . . Inuyasha. . ." She whispered, still sobbing.  
  
Sango gasped. "What happened? How did you survive?"  
  
"I saw the real Inuyasha for a moment. . ." Kagome said, drying her eyes. "He's still in there, I saw him for a few minutes. . . He came when he heard me screamed and came here. . . He saw Kouga lick my face. . . And he attacked him. . . He took the shard and was going to kill me. . . But he stopped for a second, and I could see the real Inu inside his eyes. . . Then he left. . ." Kagome fell asleep, exhausted, and Sango and Miroku took her back outside. They told Shippo to watch over her, and the two went back to the cave to bury the dead wolves.  
  
"Lady Sango. . ." Miroku said quietly, "Do you think we will find Inuyasha?"  
  
"I hope so," Sango replied, looking up from the grave she was burying. "I hope he wakes up soon. . . From what I see, some people actually were beginning to believe he wasn't like all other demons. If this goes on, they'll treat him like a monster again. . ." Her voice drifted off as leaned on the her shovel, staring at the brightly lit night sky.  
  
And of course the perv had to ruin the moment. . .  
  
Sango continued digging graves after she tossed a twitching Miroku in one.  
  
~*~*~*~* TBC ~*~*~*~  
  
Well, as you can see, I decided to add some Inu/Kag angst. . . Sad, isn't it? I got so tired of seeing so much Sess/Kag romance stories, I decided to make this a Inu/Kag story later on. . . I MIGHT make a happy fluffy ending. . . or a sad ending that becomes prequel to a fluffy epilogue! ^_^ Technically, it's not really Inu/Kag, but I consider it so. . .  
  
If you're wondering why Inuyasha suddenly went after Kagome, it's because he already likes, right? So the demon instincts labeled her as his 'mate', so he went off to go beat the shit out of Kouga. However, after he finished, his instincts were satisfied. . . So when he turned to attack Kagome, they woke up again and he spared her! Get it?  
  
I have an excellent idea for a slightly AU story! I won't tell you guys, but personally I think the title and the storyline are very cute. . . Only I'm too lazy to write it out. The reason this chapter is so long is because I suddenly got an idea rush! ^_^ this is 11 pages. . . A new personal best! ^_^ Yay! Sorry for the delay of this chapter, I was sleeping over at my grandma's house with my cousin, and I only woke up at 8:30 AM cuz my cousin was bouncing on my bed. . . and then tripped and sat on my legs. . . ouch. . . _ Plus I couldn't fall asleep til midnight cuz it was so freakin' hot. . . and I woke up at 5:04 AM because, as stupid as this sounds, my grandma has this weird freezer that makes funny cat sounds once in a while. . . And I'm seriously not kidding. . . Damn freezer. . .  
  
Reviews Thanks:  
  
Three-Letter-Word: Thanks!  
  
Houseki: Thanks! I hope you got enough blood with this chapter. . .-_-;;  
  
Yuxi-ice cap addict: Thanks so much! ::big hug:: Send me an  
e-mail when you eventually update! ^_^ Sorry for the  
cliffies. . . Oh yeah, and sorry to hear about your  
blackouts. . .  
  
That's all for now ppl! See you soon!!  
  
Ciao!  
  
~Falcon 


	5. Strength x2

Hi peoples. . . I feel woozy. . . I was practically on a hangover yesterday. . . Believe it or not, from sugar. . . Usually I can chug down like ten cans of soda, no prob, but yesterday I had sugar overload. . . I had a cup of orange juice, 6 cans of soda, and I drank my last mug of apple juice just a little too fast. . .  
  
The result?  
  
Me having a horrible headache and feeling like living shit. I blame it on the apple juice. . . cuz it was really cold too. . . so it you see, my mind can hold a lot of caffeine and sugar. There's a perfect balance to how much I can drink/eat before going insane, so let put it this way - stack up all the sugar I've eaten, into one big, swaying stack. Set the juice near the bottom and drain in quick, and the while stack explodes. I think you get an idea.  
  
Okay, I added this part right the day after I wrote the first few paragraphs of this. Sugar can bless you with a wonderfully insane mood that gives way to lots of ideas!!! Yay!! I'm going to try to squeeze a bit more humor instead of sadness in this chapter!! Sugar. . . like the Shikon no Tama! IT can be as good or bad as you want it too! Okay now I'm going insane. . .  
  
Disclaimer: ::Looks up from studying a chess board:: Must I say it. . .? Fine. I don't own Inuyasha. ::goes back to the chessboard, carefully moves a piece and promptly loses to self:: GOD DAMNIT!! I'LL NEVER GET THIS GAME! YOU!!! ::points at whoever's reading this right now:: THIS IS YOUR FAULT!! You broke my concentration!! ::starts chucking chess pieces everywhere::  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Demon Within  
Chp. 5 Strength * Double Time  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here we go! HIRAIKOTSU!"  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were exterminating a nest of mice demons that lived underneath the village headman's house. In exchange for exterminating the mice, they would get free lodgings for the night. Shippo was off keeping Rin busy in the village, while torturing Kouga.  
  
Sango squished one of the mice that scampered out from underneath the floorboards. Miroku threw a few flaming ofudas, (think of his "Sebai" attack) which cleansed more mice into nothingness. Legions of mice started pooling out from underneath the floorboards.  
  
"Houshi-sama! Back off, I'm going to use poison!"  
  
Miroku quickly scampered away, while Sango smashed another mouse, tied her filter mask closer around her head, and threw little green pellets at the mice. The instant they hit the ground they exploded into billowing purple smoke, causing all the mice and the ones being smoked out to drop dead as soon as they got a whiff.  
  
Kagome sat at the other side of the house, fanning the noxious smoke through a hold in the house's foundation. She idly kept fanning, staring at the billowing green smoke and subconsciously tugged the handkerchief tied around her mouth higher.  
  
Kagome stared at the sky, looking for some sort of entertainment. She remembered quite well last time Sango had been smoking out rat demons Inuyasha collapsed in a red pile with swirly eyes. She giggled, remembering how cute he'd looked when he started running in circles before getting the sense to jump in a tree. However, fate did not agree with him that day, and a strong breeze wafted up the smelly smoke in his direction, promptly making him fall off and land headfirst on a rather bumpy rock. She chuckled again, remembering the pissed-off hanyou's face when she was bandaging his skull, and the look after when she started scratching his ears. . .  
  
This, of course, led Kagome off on dreams about cute fuzzy ears that belonged to cute, arrogant half-dog demons. . .  
  
"Kagome? You there? You can stop now, we killed all of them. . ." Sango's voice drifted to the back of the house, bringing Kagome sharply back to earth.  
  
"Okay!" Kagome shouted back. She pulled a pail of water sitting next to her and doused the fire lighting the smelly green smoke, fanning the last of it away before standing up and removing the handkerchief around her face. Then she walked around the front.  
  
"So, we get free lodgings?" She asked Sango. Sango nodded. "Where's Shippo? And Rin?"  
  
"I told Kouga to watch him and Rin."  
  
"Okay. Did you ask if any of the villagers saw Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Yeah. Not one of them have."  
  
"Where's Miroku?"  
  
SLAP "HENTAI!" Both girls sighed, rolled their eyes, and turned in the direction of the sound in time to see a Miroku with red cheeks strolling over, carrying Shippo as a pretty village girl walked away in a huff.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "Having fun, lecher?"  
  
"Why yes, Lady Sango."  
  
"Did you ask all of the villagers? Even the farmers and peasants?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango shook her head. "We already did. No one's seen or heard anything about Sesshomaru or where he could be."  
  
Kagome heaved a sigh. "Well, at least Kouga can help us, even though we still have to find Sesshomaru. Speaking of Kouga, where is he?"  
  
~*~* A few moments before, with Kouga, Shippo, and Rin *~*~  
  
Kouga, whose leg was slowly healing after Inuyasha rammed his arm through it, was suffering death by questions, thanks to a certain young fox. . .  
  
(A/N: I dun like Kouga! I think he's okay if he doesn't mess with Inu/Kag! Therefore, I, the mighty authoress shall spare him, but torture him mentally!! MUWAHAHA!!!)  
  
"Why is the sky blue?"  
  
"Because it is."  
  
"How do birds fly?"  
  
"Because they can."  
  
"Why don't you remember Ayame?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"why~"  
  
"GOD DAMNIT!! WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE THE HUMAN GIRL AND JUST. . . Just. . ." Kouga stopped for a second to look over his shoulder to see what Rin was doing. "JUST PICK FLOWERS?? HUH? OR," he continued, pointing at Miroku who was currently being smacked by a woman, "GO TALK TO THE MONK?"  
  
"Cuz I wanna bother you!" Shippo answered happily. "Why do you wear that weird headband? Why do you have a ponytail? Where does cho-co-late come from? Why don't you like Ayame? Why does water reflect stuff? Where do clouds come from? Why didn't Inuyasha kill you? How come your leg isn't healed yet? Why~"  
  
"GOOD GODS!! I DON'T WANT HIM ANYMORE!!" Kouga bellowed, seizing Shippo and chucking him at Miroku. "You take him!!!"  
  
Now, poor Miroku, who just finished being smacked by girl, got up from the ground, in order to have his poor abused skull bashed in with a speeding ball of fluff, known as Shippo. Kouga's strong throw connected quite soundly with Miroku, nailing him instantly in the head.  
  
"Had a good time with Shippo, eh Kouga?" Miroku called out cheerfully. He picked up Shippo and started walking back to the village.  
  
Kouga snorted to himself. It had been two days since Inuyasha attacked his wolf clan. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had all rounded on him with the death threats for kidnapping Kagome against her will, but stopped after a while to bury his dead clan. After they had finished, which took a whole day, Miroku ordered Kouga to come with them, and also told him if he touched Kagome again without her permission he'd "suck you up you sick bastard", accompanied by his patented evil look (for directions to get to see the evil look, go to chapter 4, line 97, paragraph 51, or, watch the first Inuyasha movie, starting at the first disc, at exactly 51 minutes and a5 seconds into the movie. Yes, Miroku actually does cuss, when he's reeeeeally pissed off).  
  
Kouga sighed and stretched. His leg still hadn't healed yet, even though it should have by now. Kagome suspected it was because of the absence of the shard.  
  
"Kouga!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Aren't we touchy today. Kagome said to come back to the village, and bring Rin with you." Sango stared at Kouga with a half-amused expression on her face. "I suppose you had a good time with Shippo? Why don't we have you as his official caretaker for the rest of this trip. . ."  
  
"GOD DAMNIT!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
  
A snickering Sango left for the village. As soon as she was out of his earshot, she burst out laughing evilly. She didn't like nor trust Kouga after what he did to Kagome. Let the Kouga torturing commence. . .  
  
~~Next Day!~~  
  
"Thank you for letting us stay, sir," Kagome said politely to headman.  
  
"C'mon Kagome!" Shippo chanted from over on Kouga's head. "Let's go!"  
  
"Get off my head Runt!" Kouga reached up to grab Shippo off, but the young fox just clung more tightly to his ponytail. Sango had told him he would get a reward if he annoyed him, something Shippo was very glad to do. Kouga growled at him but left him on his head.  
  
"Let's go!" Kagome said cheerfully. "First things first, Kouga, can you get Sesshomaru's scent?"  
  
"Who's Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Oh right. You don't know him." Kagome thought for a minute before she got an idea. "Can you smell anyone who has a scent similar to Inuyasha?"  
  
Kouga sniffed the air around them. "All I can smell is fox right now. . . So GET OFF MY HEAD!!!" He picked up Shippo and tossed him to Sango while shooting an evil glare at her, who just smiled innocently. "I think there's a scent like his west of here. I'm not sure, cuz it's pretty far away. Ask the fox."  
  
Shippo lifted his little nose in the air and sniffed. "Yeah, I think that might be Sesshomaru's scent. . . but I can't really tell because I'm so small. And I'm a fox too. Dogs are best at catching scents."  
  
"Okay then! Let's go!" Kagome hopped on her bike and placed Shippo in the basket. Kirara transformed and Sango and Miroku climbed on. And off they went~!  
  
Kouga had a harder time keeping up. He could still run quite faster then a normal human, but everyone else had someway of transportation and his leg was damaged. He was going to ride with Kagome, but a freezing look sent by the monk who was fingering his rosary beads stopped him.  
  
Kouga sighed and ran faster.  
  
~~ With Inuyasha ~~  
  
Inuyasha was happily jumping through the treetops.  
  
Or as happy as you can get if you are a bloodthirsty murderer.  
  
Inuyasha leaped off a springy branch and landed on another sturdy one. He launched himself off that branch. . .  
  
And almost ran smack into the face of a very large moth demon.  
  
The moth blew a huge gust of wind at him, forcing himself backward a bit.  
  
"You!" The moth rumbled. "You are the one who slew my brother, the great Gatenmaru! I have come to avenge him, for your deed you must die!"  
  
The moth was electric green, with large purple eyes and huge red, yellow, and navy blue wings and probably the most ugly thing you have ever seen. Judging by its size, it was probably a demon lord. He had three Shikon shards in his head, right between the eyes.  
  
(A/N: For reference, tune into episode 52 of Inuyasha. See the big moth guy near the end? That's Gatenmaru. Just imagine him, instead with more greenish skin, dark purple eyes, and navy blue wings, and there you have the villain I'm describing right now. If you haven't seen episode 52, I suggest you do. It totally rocks! It also inspired me to write this whole story! Plus there is a Kag/Inu moment at the end!! YAY!! ::throws confetti:: ^_^)  
  
"And you have a shard of the scared jewel! That will make a nice prize to add to my collection once I destroy you! Eat this, half-breed!" The moth eyed the shikon shard in Inuyasha's forehead and spit poisonous silk at Inuyasha, who jumped out of the way and landed easily on another tree branch.  
  
The moth rose higher in the air and started flapping his wings, glittering purple powder fanning out from them. The moth smiled to himself. The sleep powder would make the hanyou start snoring, and then he'd eat him, shard and all. Simple as that.  
  
He didn't put in the factor what would happen if Inuyasha was invulnerable to the dust.  
  
Inuyasha pushed off the tree branch, flying in the air straight at the moth. He ripped through the moth's right wing and landed softly in another tree.  
  
However, the moth didn't get off so luckily.  
  
With only one wing supporting his immense weight, the moth lord crashed to the forest floor, trees snapping and breaking in his wake, clearing out a nice section of the forest.  
  
Inuyasha leaped at him again, smashing his claws through the moth's skull. With a final cry of agony, the moth died, leaving Inuyasha standing on his head, holding the three extra shikon shards in hand.  
  
What Inuyasha did not expect was for the moth to explode.  
  
The great, dead mass of green flesh spontaneously combusted, sending bits of green flesh, dark blue blood, and Inuyasha flying through the air. Inuyasha managed to land on a tree branch. Surveying the steaming remains of moth, he inserted the shards in his forehead and leaped away.  
  
~~~ With Kagome's Group, Later at Night ~~~  
  
Kagome stretched out on her sleeping bag with Shippo, who instantly curled up into a ball. She observed everyone else going to sleep: Sango leaning against Kirara in her larger form, who sat as a barrier between her master and the lecherous monk. Kouga had settled himself near the dying embers of the fire, leaning against a tree trunk.  
  
Today, they had traveled fairly far but still had not found Sesshomaru. The group found it extremely odd when they were suddenly pelted by bits of green smelly flesh, but no one questioned it and it was impossible to find where it had come from.  
  
Kagome snuggled down in her sleeping bag, thoughts of finding Sesshomaru on her mind until she fell asleep.  
  
~Kagome's Dream~  
  
A image of the full moon appeared.  
  
A complete Shikon jewel flew up and joined the moon in the sky. . .  
  
It rolled over, perfectly lining up with the moon.  
  
The jewel faded, but the image of a circle of ten shards appeared, outlining the full moon.  
  
The moon turned paler white, until suddenly a pair of red eyes glared at her.  
  
Then a white arrow flew out of nowhere, striking in the middle of the ring of shards.  
  
The shards flew off in all directions, and the red eyes turned orange then yellow before fading all together.  
  
Only the moon remained.  
  
The images played over and over in her mind. . .  
  
~ End of Dream! ~  
  
Kagome woke up with a start.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. . . I just had this really weird dream. . ." Kagome frowned, rubbing her forehead. "It was. . . weird."  
  
"What was it about? Inuyasha?" Miroku, being the stupid pervert he is, couldn't help but add in the last comment.  
  
After Sango had calmly whacked him with her boomerang, she turned back to a blushing Kagome. "So what was it about?"  
  
Kagome frowned. She told everyone what she had seen, but she couldn't figure out what here dream meant.  
  
"What do you think, Sango?" She finally asked. The raven-haired girl shook her head.  
  
"I've got no idea."  
  
"Well, it could mean something in the future," Miroku said wisely. "Just make sure you will remember it Kagome. It might make sense to you later."  
  
"Okay." Kagome got up and stretched, gazing at the sky. Another day to search for Inuyasha instead of the shards. . .  
  
How ironic.  
  
~*~* TO BE CONTINUED!!! *~*~  
  
So how was that? No cliffy this time! It's not as long as chapter four, but hey, c'est la vie. Nine pages, not bad. . . So far this is the second longest chapter I have ever written! The ideas I have are for later chapters. You get to find out what Kagome's weird dream is about near the end. I won't spoil it, but I will tell you it has a twist ending!!  
  
YAY!! Reviews!! I love you guys!! ::Tosses ten bucks & some Inu manga to every reviewer :: starts chanting:: REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!! ::Leaves to do the I-got-reveiws-I-feel-so-loved dance::  
  
Thanks To:  
  
Houseki: here's your next chapter! I don't like Kikyo either! Hope you liked it!  
  
Cursed_jax: Thanks very much! I work hard on these fight scenes! ^_^ Luck to any stories you're writing!  
  
Victoria: Why thank you!!  
  
Sailor X: Thanks! Good luck to all your stories!  
  
Three-Letter-Word: ^_^ Nope, this is not the end!! No no no! Nowhere near it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Icecream0626: Thank you!  
  
I've also decided, if anyone is interested, to let four reviewers in this story. ::Shrugs:: I can weave it into the plot, and hey, I've always loved stories that let the reviewers in too. Don't expect a big part of the story though. If you're interested, tell me in your review your name, gender, appearance, personality, and weapon of choice. Whether you are good or evil, have a large part or small, is my decision.  
  
So how's my stab at humor? Personally, the thought of a large insect exploding is really rather funny to me. If you allow me to be conceited for a few moments, I like to think I'm funny. That's all for now!! Thanks! Please review!  
  
Au revoir. . .  
  
~Falcon  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Why did I use some French???  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
::walks off to mull over the meaning of why the she decided to add French in this fic::  
  
. 


	6. New Ally

Hey ppls, what's up?  
  
I got sooo many reviews!!! That makes me happy!! Some people reviewed a couple chapters after I posted chapter five, so I didn't acknowledge their reviews. Sorry! I will at the bottom of this chapter!  
  
Sorry this chapter has been delayed. I wanted to see if anyone wanted to join the fic. So many ppl reviewed! That makes me very very very happy!!! ::starts singing::  
  
Disclaimer: Good lord. Why must I do this? I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! BUT ONE DAY I WILL!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. . . ::punts away disclaimer::  
  
Thanks for Reviewers: Sorry! I just love my reviewers so much! I got so many reviews, a lot more than I ever dreamed of!! So I decided to put this here! If u don't wanna read, skip down to the title!  
  
Three-Letter-Word: Heh. I thought Shippo torturing Kouga was funny. ;)  
  
Icecream0626: Thanks! I'll email you when I update!  
  
Crystal Sapphire: I guess the beginning is a lot like the first movie. I was sorta thinking about it when I wrote this fic. I'm sorry to say Sesshomaru went blasting off somewhere, but he will show up again. After all, he can't die and leave Rin in the hands of the Gaylord known as Jaken, right? Inuyasha didn't 'take' Kagome as his because the instinct that pushed him to beat Kouga up wore off. Uhh. . . Shit I forgot about Rin. . . umm, she was ridding on Kirara? ^^; And as to why Inuyasha is gathering the shards. . . That's what all other demons are doing. IT makes them stronger.  
  
Krynns-Kender: Thanks muchly!  
  
Silverpuppyinuyasha: Awww! Since you're the first person to ask, I'll give you a big part! ::pats head:: don't worry I promise not to make you evil. . .  
  
Swimchick: Thanks!  
  
Sesshomaruwuzhere: Thanks. Maybe I should start the 'I hate the ugly toad' ranks. Now there's an idea. . . I flattered u added me to your favorite story list! Since u sent me your info so quickly, you're in this chapter. I hope you're okay with being a dog demon, cuz I need to be able to fit u in this story well. I hope I didn't screw your personality up too much. If I did, just e-mail your complaints to me.  
  
Mitchie: Don't worry. If I'm completely honest (Kaitlin: ::snorts:: yeah right! Falcon: Who asked you? ::bonk:: ) I had quite a time figuring out how to work this out too. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Demon Within  
Chp. 6 New Ally * Return of the Gay Toad!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No sign of Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. . . Again." Kagome hoisted herself and her giant bag out of the old wooden well. She sighed, gazing around at the well house, before picking up her giant bag and proceeding into her house.  
  
"Hi mom! I'm home!" She called out.  
  
"Hello Kagome," Ms. Higurashi greeted her. "How's the shard hunt going?"  
  
"Not too well. We haven't found any in a while," Kagome carefully lied, trying in anyway not to hint why they hadn't found more shards.  
  
"Hi Kagome-nii-san!" Souta yelled. "Where's Inu-onii-chan?"  
  
(A/N: Did I mess those two up? Isn't Onii-san older sister? Or did I mix it with Onii-chan? Someone tell me!!)  
  
"Eh heh heh. . . Uh, he decided not to come?" Kagome lied nervously, trying very hard (and failing miserably) to look nonchalant.  
  
Souta eyed her, but said, "Okay!" and sped away, running off to do whatever little brothers. . . do.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped and lugged her bag upstairs, flopping on the bed. She stared at the ceiling. Finding the shards was hard, finding Inuyasha was even harder. She felt that she couldn't really tell her family about Inuyasha's currently insane state, and she sure as hell did not want her grandfather to go around with his fake 'mystic powers' attempting to seal everything.  
  
Kagome sighed, going through her bag and pulling all her dirty clothes out. She pulled fresh ones out of her drawer, heading to the showers, where she dumped her clothes and school uniform into the laundry basket and stepped into the hot shower.  
  
After Kagome finished, she re-dressed in another one of her school uniforms and started packig her bag. . . towels, soap, shampoo, lotion, math book, ramen, extra clothes. . . She hefted the heavy bag and smiled grimly to herself. "I'm going now Mom! Bye!" she yelled and ran out the door and hopped into the well, feeling the familiar sensation of tingling that meant she was traveling back in time. . .  
  
~*~* Feudal Age *~*~  
  
It was a perfectly normal day in the feudal era.  
  
The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and Miroku was being smacked around.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!!!"  
  
Sango picked up her boomerang and clothes and stalked away from the hot springs, leaving a black-and-blue monk in her wake. She quickly stepped into Kaede's hut, let her towel slip down, and dressed as fast as she could. She hefted her boomerang onto her shoulder and went back outside.  
  
"Is Kagome coming back now?"  
  
"No, sorry Shippo," Sango answered.  
  
"Aww. . . How about now?"  
  
"No, I am afraid Lady Kagome is rather busy, Shippo," Miroku answered.  
  
". . ." Shippo sat there silently. "How bout now?"  
  
"No. . ."  
  
And hour and a half later, Sango and Miroku were getting a bit peeved. "No Shippo, for the last time, Kagome won't be coming back until tomorrow!" She finally yelled. "Please stop asking!"  
  
"I-I wanted to k-know cuz I miss her," Shippo sniffled, pulling the cutest little face you ever saw, that would instantly make any female melt.  
  
"Awww, I'm sorry Shippo," Sango said, melting at said kitsune. She held her arms out to him and jumped in them, snuggling happily in her chest. "She'll back soon, okay? You can sleep with me tonight."  
  
"Okay Sango," Shippo smiled cutely and was instantly rewarded by being squeezed tightly.  
  
"Can I sleep with you too?"  
  
After Sango had beaten the shit out of Miroku, she turned to speak with Shippo again. "Shippo, why don't you play with Rin?" Sango suggested, setting the Kitsune down. "She looks lonely."  
  
"Okay!" Shippo agreed happily. And off he went, bouncing happily over to Rin. "Hi Rin! Do you want to play with me?"  
  
"Okay!" Rin said, smiling. After she and Shippo played tag for a while, Shippo stopped and started changing forms to amuse her, first as a duck, then a caterpillar, and then he tried to do Sesshomaru.  
  
The Shippo-turned-Sesshomaru turned to Rin imposingly, who giggled happily. However, his cool image faded by quite a few degrees when the adults observed his googly eyes and bushy fox tail.  
  
"Rin like Sesshomaru-sama," she giggled. "But Shippo not do very good imitation." She laughed and Shippo turned back into a little fox and they started playing hide-and-seek.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Sango, pausing in her routine work of beating Miroku up again, turned at the new voice. "Uh. . . Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes. Where is Sesshomaru?" The voice belonged to a woman who looked around her age. She was wearing black robes similar to Sesshomaru's but without the armor and stuck through the sash was a long sword in its sheath. At first glance her hair looked to be black, but if you looked closer you would see  
  
Sango's eyes narrowed and she grabbed her boomerang. "Who are you, and why do you want to know?"  
  
The woman eyed her for a second. "You don't need to know my name. I am searching for this 'Sesshomaru' because a stupid servant of his requested I find him" She gestured behind her at the ugly Gaylord known as Jaken, who was sitting on Ah and Un (you know, the dragon-horse?).  
  
"Why are you helping him?" Sango asked. She relaxed slightly, but still held a tight grip on her boomerang. "And you still haven't answered my questions! Who are you, and What are you? And why are you helping that toad?"  
  
"I am not here for a fight. I hate this toad too," she kicked him three feet in the sky, since Ah and Un threw him off and ran over to Rin, "but he promised a handsome prize from his lord. I have heard his half-demon brother was traveling with a demon-slayer, a monk, and some miko girl. As for myself. . ." She paused, as if thinking whether or not to trust Sango, "I am a dog demon. My name is Jenny Yi."  
  
"You sound like a valuable ally, Jenny. Perhaps you can travel with us," Miroku suggested.  
  
"I would prefer you to address me as Yi for the time being. If you are offended, the reason being is I prefer not to be. . ." she paused for a word, "addressed by my first name until I entirely trust someone."  
  
Sango nodded. "That's fine with us. We are also searching for Sesshomaru."  
  
Yi shifted a questioning gaze over to Sango. "Why?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I'm willing to listen."  
  
"Okay. . ."  
  
Half and hour later, Yi had a thoughtful look on her face. "I'll help you," she finally said. "I like challenges."  
  
Meanwhile, Shippo and Rin wandered back into village. Shippo decided that the newcomer must be okay if she was conversing easily with Sango. He salked over and tugged on the leg of her robe. "Who are you?" he asked, smiling that really-cute-smile-that-no-one-can-resist.  
  
Yi gave him a small smile. "I am Yi. Pleased to met you, young fox."  
  
"I like you," He replied. He hugged her the best he could before scampering off to go annoy Miroku.  
  
Suddenly a whirlwind dashed into the area. Kouga came to a stop and stared at Yi. He sniffed the air before, "Not another dog-turd," he snorted.  
  
Instantly Yi's claws were at his throat, lifting him in the air. "Care to repeat that, stupid wolf?" she snarled angrily. He shook his head quickly and she released him, where he dropped to the ground rubbing his neck.  
  
"She's sort of like Inuyasha," Shippo whispered to Miroku, who nodded.  
  
"When do we leave to search for Sesshomaru?" Yi asked.  
  
"Day after tomorrow." Sango replied.  
  
Yi quirked an eyebrow. "That late?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"We. . . have to wait for a friend," Miroku said, skirting around the info about the well. "It's getting darker. Let's go head back to Keade's, shall we?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on," She gestured in the direction they were going. After Yi, Miroku, Jaken, and Shippo went inside, Snago helped Rin tie Ah and Un's halter to a nearby tree. Rin fondly patted each head and followed Sango into the hut.  
  
Inside, Miroku was re-explaining the situation to Kaede. After the story was retold, Kaede ladled out the stew she cooked to everyone for dinner and settled down for the night. Shippo slept with Sango, Rin settled happily on an extra futon, and Jaken was punted into the corner for mumbling about 'true love' and 'Sesshomaru'.  
  
(A/N: DIE TOAD!! ::pulls out flamethrower and fries Jaken:: )  
  
Later that night Miroku wlked over to Yi and sat down. "Can I ask a question?" he asked softly.  
  
Yi stared at him. "What?"  
  
"You didn't want to find Sesshomaru only for a reward, right?"  
  
Yi stared again. "How do you know?"  
  
"My meditation revealed it too me. What is your real reason to finding Sesshomaru?"  
  
Yi winced. Was she really that easy to figure out? "I met Sesshomaru and Rin before. I thought it was very. . . interesting the way Sesshomaru decided to care for Rin. So when I heard that Sesshomaru disappeared and Rin was with Inuyasha's friends, I decided I wanted to help." She paused and scowled. "Damn. I wanted to kill the toad. Gay freak. . ."she mumbled under her breath.  
  
Miroku chuckled. "You are similar to Inuyasha. . . You may act tough, but there is a softer persona in you." Before Yi could retort he walked away.  
  
But not before 'tripping' over an imaginary crack in the floor, thus landing on the ground near Sango, also having to have 'accidently' placed his hand on Sango's chest.  
  
Miroku limped back over to his futon and laid down.  
  
"Dude," Yi called out to Miroku, "It's not good when she can beat the shit out of you in her sleep."  
  
A muffled 'leave me alone' issued over and Yi chuckled.  
  
~*~* Next Morning *~*~  
  
The gang woke up to screams of terror.  
  
Miroku, Yi, and Kaede rushed out to see what was happening, Sango joining them a second later in her exterminator outfit, trusty boomerang at the ready and Kirara by her side. Then Kouga ran up.  
  
A giant mantis was attacking the village. The group immediately went into action. Sango jumped on Kirara, flying high up and throwing her boomerang at the Mantis's head. The shell was to hard there, so her boomerang rebounded.  
  
Miroku started throwing ofudas at the at the demon. He could suck it up, but the last time he had sucked up a giant mantis had opened the air rip more, and he didn't really want to go through having to visit a drunk Mushin again.  
  
Yi drew her sword, using it to repel the poison the mantis shot at her. The long blade she wielded looked similar to Inuyasha's, only it was slightly smalled and not as powerful. She dodged the mantis's spiny arm as it tried to snap her in half and managed to cut the tip of it off.  
  
"I think it might have a Shikon shard!" Miroku yelled. He had run forward and leaped onto the Mantis's huge, flat claw and rode up onto his back, still throwing ofudas.  
  
"watch out Housh-sama!" Sango yelled. At that moment the Mantis bucked Miroku off its back. It was a good thirty feet to the ground. . .  
  
Lucky for him Sango caught him.  
  
Kirara flew back to the ground letting Miroku off. Suddenly an arrow implanted itself in the mantis's chest, burning a hole in it.  
  
"Miroku! Sango!"  
  
The aforementioned people turned at the voice. It was Kagome, running over with her bow and arrows. "The thing has a Shikon shard in its head!" She yelled.  
  
"Okay!" Sango and Kirara flew up, this time Sango drew her sword. "Get as close aw you can to the head Kirara," she told the fire cat who growled in response.  
  
Sango dropped down on the head and prepared to slice the area that held the shard in half when suddenly she was knocked off the head by some unknown force.  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome cried out. Kirara, who had been distracting the Mantis in front of him, ran as fast as she could and just managed to catch Sango before she fell and the ground. "Thanks Kirara," Sango gasped, panting heavily and sheathing her sword.  
  
For some unknown reason green blood was suddenly splattering all over. The mantis started teetering and fell with a deafening thump to the ground.  
  
The group looked up and saw the last person they ever expected to see right now sitting on the head of the dead mantis. . .  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha with blood red eyes, Inuyasha with blood-stained clothes, Inuyasha with shikon shard. . .  
  
Inuyasha stuck the new shard in his forehead, the other four glowing in response as the new shard joined them.  
  
Kagome felt her throat tighten. "Inuyasha?" she whispered.  
  
Inuyasha's attention shifted to them. The wind blew eerily and the deserted - and destroyed - village echoed silently. Suddenly he launched an attack at Sango, who fended him with her boomerang.  
  
"Get back, everyone!" She shouted.  
  
"Sango-chan! Watch out! He has five shards in him!"  
  
Everyone froze. Yi regarded him silently, sizing him up, while Kouga growled.  
  
"One of those is MY shard!" He shouted, ready to run over and rip the shard out of his head.  
  
"Stop Kouga!" Kagome shouted. "Last time he beat you up without any shards at all, and now he's got five of them! You don't stand a chance!" Kouga growled but stopped.  
  
"How do we get him to snap out of it?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango fended off another attack. His attacks were getting faster and faster and it was hard to keep up with him. "Hurry you guys!" she called out. "I can't old him off for much longer!"  
  
Sango blocked another attack but didn't throw any. She had to knock Inuysha out, but she didn't want to attack him. . . She didn't really want to hurt Inuyasha, even though in this state he could feel no pain.  
  
Yi suddenly took a few steps forward, pointing her sword at Inuyasha, who froze. "Leave," she commanded. "This is not your territory. Leave, or I will slay you."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, crimson red eyes meeting brown, before he suddenly turned and left.  
  
Kagome rounded on her. "Who are you? Why did you do that?" She asked furiously. She had hoped that this time the would have been able to stop him. . .  
  
"As you yourself said, he is too powerful to attack," Yi said evenly. "It's stupid to attack him when we all know we can't win. It's better to wait, and have a sure victory, rather than possible death. As for myself, my name is Jenny Yi. You may address me as Jenny. I. . . am joining your group for the time being." She sheathed her sword.  
  
Shippo, who had plunked himself in Kagome's arms, bounced over. "I thought you said only people you trust can call you that," he asked, climbing on her shoulder.  
  
"I trust you now," Jenny said quietly. "It was a test. To trust someone, they must trust you. If everyone trusted my decision. . . then I know I don't have to worry about laying low with you guys."  
  
She smiled and walked off to Kaede's hut.  
  
Kagome blinked. "Uh, guys, mind explaining what happened?"  
  
~*~* TBC *~*~  
  
And so, Jenny Yi has entered the story! Dun worry, I'm not going to pair u with anyone, although it sounds like it. So how was that? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not much reference to Inuyasha himself, but I plan on perhaps making this a nice long story with a. . . twist ending.  
  
Nine pages. . . not bad. I think that's a standard for me now. . .  
  
That's all you get to know! I was really, really, REALLY surprised at all the reviews I got! I love you ppl! ::gloats happily:: I turn on the review alert, so I was really surprised when I looked at my Inbox and saw like 10 messages from fanfic.net. . . I was surprised and pleased!  
  
So, as always, please review!  
  
Sayonara!  
  
~Falcon 


	7. Future

Yo ppls! Not much new things to report besides that school starts in a week for me. . . ::growls:: so I won't be able to update as fast.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Don't bothering trying to sue me because I only have ::checks pocket:: thirty-seven cents.  
  
And yes, I'm going to be one of those annoying authoresses who thank all the reviewers. If u don't wanna read, skip down.  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Three-Letter-Word: I guess it is odd Sango would tell Jenny their problem, but anyone who helps the gay toad without killing him has to be good, right?  
  
Katsumi5: You have nothing to worry about. I am a devoted Inu/Kag fan I and refuse to read Sess/Kag. No offense to ppl who like that couple though. As for pairing Jenny with Sess, I will not do so under the wishes of the person that Jenny is based on. I also believe in Sess/Rin (when she gets older) coupling.  
  
Kai19: Thanks for the tip. I don't know very much Japanese. . .  
  
Sesshomaruwuzhere: Hey, you're welcome. I glad I was able to make your character as close to your personality as possible. I like reviews and making the reviewers happy! After all, what's an authoress with her reviewers?  
  
Victoria: Thanks!  
  
Icecream0626: Thanks! Currently, Jenny is a traveling companion to the rest of the Inu-tachi, but as to her part later, that's a mystery. . .  
  
Dark Mirror: Hmmm, your suggested 'sad ending' is similar to what I have in mind, but it's somewhat different. Darn, ppl are cracking my devious plot! ::snaps fingers::  
  
Leon D.S Geeste: thanks!^_^  
  
LeeS DeMoN: Thanks! I estimate this story to last maybe to . . . lets say. . . 10-12 chapters, depends on the length, how much work I have, my mood, and if my mom is gonna be bitching at me about how much time I spend on the computer. . . which is almost all day. . .  
  
SailorKagome: Kewl thanks!  
  
Krynns-kender: U got that right. Wait till u see the story close to the end. ::evil grin::  
  
Red-Tears: Thanks!  
  
Yuxi: hey Yuxi! Thanks sooo much for reviewing! Update soon k? I love your story!  
  
Kanna: Technically, yes Kaede's village would be Inuyasha's territory, but currently since he is berserk mode Kaede is taking over the responsibility of village protectress (again.).  
  
~Important! READ THESE!~  
  
I have decided to start the 'I hate the gay toad' ranks! If u wanna join tell me in your review!  
  
I have decided if anyone else wants to join I'm only accepting 1 more person. And if u wanna be female, sorry, but I need more male characters since I am very low on them. Sorry if this causes trouble. ^^;; I already have 3 girls in the fic, so if u wanted to be in it, please accept my humble apologies ::bows profusely:: I might give you a really, really small part if u really want to be in my fic. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Demon Within  
Chp. 7 Future * Look Into My Eyes  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sango-chan, Jenny-chan, do you want to go to the hot springs?" Kagome called out to her friends.  
  
"Okay Kagome! Just a minute!" Sango called. She put down her boomerang and the rag she was using to polish it, still glaring at him, something + the fact she was fingering her boomerang that made him very scared. "Come on Jenny-chan," Sango called out. "Let's go!"  
  
Jenny got to her feet and joined the girls on their way to the hot spring, all of them undressing quickly and slipping into the hot water, but not before Sango found a few stones with good throwing heft and put them in a small pile next to springs.  
  
"What's the rocks for?" Jenny asked quizzically.  
  
Sango smirked. "Monk," she replied simply.  
  
Jenny's eyes narrowed. "He wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Relax, we've got a few minutes before he starts peeping on us," Sango smiled and settled happily in the hot water, grabbing the shampoo Kagome offered her.  
  
Jenny made no reply, but she still glanced suspiciously around the area before accepting a bar of soap from Kagome.  
  
All three girls heard a rustling in the bushes and Sango rolled her eyes. She grabbed on of the stones and threw hard at the bushes. They heard a soft, "ow!" before another rustling, signifying the monk's hasty retreat. Kagome giggled, Sango smirked and Jenny rolled her eyes.  
  
After the Girls got out of their bath, laughed at Miroku (who wisely decided to shut up) who had a rather large bump on his head, and rejoined with Kouga and they started off. Kagome rode on her bike with Shippo in the basket and the huge yellow pack sitting on the back. Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara (with Sango carefully making sure he was sitting in front), Jenny and Kouga ran, and Rin rode on Ah-Un. What became of Jaken? Rin grabbed a piece of rope, tied it around Jaken's wrist and tied it to Ah and Un's tail. Now the toad was flailing in the in the air due to the extreme velocity of the wind. (Insert authoress's evil laugh and grin here).  
  
They followed the closet scent Jenny could pick up. After three hours, the group took a break for lunch, eating Instant Ramen. And then they started again, only differently this time.  
  
Shippo leaped off Kagome's bike and onto Kouga's head. "Hi Kouga!" he said, an evil smirk lighting up young face.  
  
(A/N: Shippo smirking? Now that's new.)  
  
"I have a few questions!" He continued cheerfully. Kouga groaned and nearly tripped on a rock.  
  
Kouga swore he saw Sango grin.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Kouga growled angrily at Shippo. "Stop asking questions!!"  
  
"Why?" Shippo asked innocently. "You're the older youkai. You're supposed to educate my young, raw mind."  
  
"Now I just know someone told you do this." Kouga tried to snatch Shippo off his head but Shippo just laughed and danced on his head. "Why is the sky blue? Who knows? How do fish breathe in water? Do we care? Why is Miroku a pervert? The world may never know!" He chanted.  
  
Kouga finally grabbed him and threw him at Jenny. "You take him!"  
  
Jenny, who was respectively thinking of ways to kill Jaken and where to find Sesshomaru so she didn't have to drag him along, was surprised when Shippo came speeding at her. She caught him, but Shippo, who was now in a general annoying mood, started asking questions. So she tossed him over back to Kouga so she could continue plotting against Jaken.  
  
Kouga didn't want him either, so he tossed Shippo back. And the game of Shippo-Hot-Potato commenced.  
  
"Why is - toss - Inuyasha always - toss - so grumpy? Why - toss - does Jaken have to be so ugly? -toss- ?"  
  
Kouga stopped for a second. "You know, that's a good question," he said. "Hey Jenny!" he called.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"Why is Jaken ugly?"  
  
"Because he's a gay retard!"  
  
"Ugh! He's gay?"  
  
"No duh! Now please leave me alone!"  
  
Shippo hopped onto Kouga's head, off onto Jenny, who made an annoyed sound, and back into Kagome's bike's basket.  
  
~With the Great Fluffy-Sama!~  
  
When Sesshomaru woke up, the first thought that entered his mind was, ~Where the hell am I?~  
  
He sat up, rubbed his forehead due to having a huge migraine, and glanced at his surroundings. He was apparently in some sort of thick, dark forest, where little light penetrated the leafy tops of the trees and few plants grew on the forest floor. He got and leaned against a tree.  
  
Now, before you go off telling me that he's a great taiyoukai and therefore does should not be feeling pain now, imagine this: You are fighting your weak little half-brother, who's insane, can't feel fear, or even pain. He's suddenly been powered up by god-knows-who, and then he blasted the shit out of you and sent you flying god-knows-where. So now you wake up, in the middle of nowhere, feeling like living shit.  
  
He checked his body for wounds; it seemed any heavy damage had healed while he was unconscious, and he mostly only had little scratches and bruises, though his right arm was broken.  
  
~Great,~ he thought, ~just great. My right arm's broken and I don't have a left arm.~ He sighed in annoyance, knowing that it would heal in a day or two.  
  
The second thought that entered his mind was, ~Where's Rin?~  
  
He sniffed the air gingerly to get some feel of where he was. He caught Rin's scent about a dozen miles away with a large group of others. Apparently it was Inuyasha's human wench and his weak pals. And Jaken. He shuddered in distaste at the gay toad before reverting back to the problem at hand.  
  
Sesshomaru jumped up to the top of the nearest tree and looked around. Apparently the forest he landed in merged with the evergreen forest in the more artic regions about a couple dozen miles from where he was standing. He leaped through the air over to the edge of the forest, landing softly on the ground. He started walking in the direction of the group's approaching scent.  
  
~*~* With the Inu-tachi *~*~  
  
At the same time Jenny and Kouga head's shot up in the air.  
  
"What is it guys?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's Sesshomaru," Jenny said.  
  
"He's coming this way," Kouga added.  
  
"Is Sesshomaru-sama really coming for Rin?" Rin asked hopefully.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Yes, Rin." She watched the child grin happily and gave a small smile herself. Her eyes turned back to the road in front of her. Maybe luck was finally on their side. Maybe they'd find Sesshomaru, manage to bring Inuyasha to his senses, and this whole nightmare would be over. Her hopes were lifting.  
  
The group took a break for dinner an hour later. Jenny said they were extremely close to Sesshomaru's scent so they could afford to stop for a meal. Kagome was making instant Ramen. Sango finished beating Miroku up and sat down next to Kagome and Shippo. Jenny sat and leaned against a tree and Kouga was somewhere nearby.  
  
"Ramen's done!" Kagome called out cheerfully. She handed a bowl to everyone and started eating hers, though her thoughts were anywhere except her chopsticks and bowl. Kouga sped in and took his share.  
  
Suddenly Jenny set down her ramen. "There's someone coming!" she said.  
  
"Is it Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No," she said. "It's a different scent. . ."  
  
~*~* A village far, far away *~*~  
  
"It's a demon! Fetch the lord monk!"  
  
We come upon the scene of another village being destroyed by the currently- insane-demon known as Inuyasha. So far, all the women and children evacuated safely and most of the men were fighting him.  
  
Another man threw his spear at Inuyasha and turned to run and find the monk. Inuyasha caught the spear and stabbed another man on his right with, dodged a arrow and ducked under a swinging blade, tripping another man at the same time. He grabbed another spear before it touched him, used it to knock out three men around him and then drive it through the chest of another, before finishing off most of them with his claws.  
  
The now headless or impaled bodies fell to the ground spurting blood.  
  
"Halt demon!"  
  
Inuyasha turned and growled at the monk who spoke. He was wearing robes similar to Miroku's and carried a staff in one hand and another object in the other.  
  
"Had you not killed those other men, I would have forgiven thee with a merciful heart, but I cannot let this pass, demon!" the monk shouted. He held out the other object in his hand, which looked like a purple crystal ball with a red and gold dragon entwined around it. He tapped the end of his staff against it, and the red and gold dragon suddenly leaped to life and wrapped its body around Inuyasha's restraining him and pining his arms to his sides.  
  
The dragon seemed to slowly drag him to the purple crystal ball, trying to trap him inside it. . .  
  
And he smiled.  
  
An act by itself that would have scared the living shit out of any innocent bystanders.  
  
He ripped free of the dragons grasp and drove his claws into the monk's chest. "Demon. . . he moaned before coughing up blood and dieing. Inuyasha smirked and picked up the crystal ball, crushing it in his grasp. Among the shattered pieces of fine glass lay a shikon shards. Smirking, he added those to the ones he already had before dropping the crystal shards on the monks body. Surveying the area, he sniffed the air and started moving.  
  
~*~* The others *~*~  
  
Jenny stood up, pulling out her sword and walking forward. "I know you're there, so don't try hiding! Come out or I'll have to kill you!"  
  
A rustle was heard from the bushes Jenny was staring at and a girl stepped out. "Dang. I guess it's no good hiding from you." She had long brown hair and ice blue eyes. She smiled knowingly and dusted her lavender kimono off.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I am here to warn you. . ." she replied warmly, trailing off and staring into Kagome's eyes like she could see into her soul.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"My name is Sarah. Relax, I'm not working for Naraku."  
  
"How do'ya know about him?" Shippo asked, bouncing up on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Sarah smiled and strode forward, gently touching his forehead. "I can read your, young kitsune," she smiled. "I can forsee that you need not grieve over your lost parents, because you will be adopted by new ones. . ."  
  
"What are you warning us about?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm here because. . ." Suddenly she cut herself off and whipped around. "They're here!"  
  
A huge mass of demons suddenly came up in the clearing and started attacking them.  
  
"I was trying to warn you about this," she finished. "Naraku thought that it would be best to attack you when your strongest fighter is away."  
  
Jenny, Sango and Miroku leapt into battle right away, hacking through the ranks of demons. Sango climbed on Kirara and starts destroying the flying creatures while Jenny sliced them up underneath her.  
  
"Jenny, Sango, stand back!" Miroku yelled. He was about to uncover the wind tunnel when the hell wasps showed up. "Curse it," he mumbles, covering it up again. So he threw ofudas instead, vaporizing demons when it hit them.  
  
"There isn't any end to them!" Sango yelled as she knocked a bird demon away and Kirara bit down on a flying head.  
  
"C'mon!" Sarah tossed Kagome her bows and arrows and armed herself as well. She drew back the arrow and shot it at the demons, purifying a good mass of them into nonexistence.  
  
Kagome notched an arrow to her bowstring and shot as well. With the two girls helping the other three fighters they won the battle fairly quickly.  
  
Sango dropped down in exhaustion as the wasps flew away and all the demon parts vaporized. "I'm so tired. . ."  
  
Jenny sheathed her sword. "You guys go through this every day? How annoying." She sat down too, leaning against a tree trunk.  
  
"Sarah," Miroku called out, "Would you b~"  
  
"No Miroku, I will not bare your child." Sarah answered calmly. She sat down next to Kagome and set her bow and arrows down.  
  
"Will you help us find Inuyasha?" Kagome pleaded.  
  
Sarah sat up. "Oh yeah. About your dilemma. I cannot help you in your travel. . . but let me see into your mind. . ." She sat opposite of Kagome, taking her hands and concentrating hard. In a minute her eyes glazed over and she started talking in a cooler and calmer voice then before.  
  
"You will see Inuyasha many times before you can stop him. . ." she said. "But he can only be stopped when he decides who is most precious to him. . ."  
  
"That means he'll never decide," Shippo said quietly, rolling is eyes. "Kikyo or Kagome. . ."  
  
"And whatever you do," Sarah's voice echoed, "Always remember your dreams. . ."  
  
Her body suddenly went slack and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Sarah? Sarah?" Kagome shook her shoulders to wake her up. She instantly shot up.  
  
"Did you hear what I said?" Sarah asked worriedly.  
  
Kagome gave her an odd look. "Of course I did, why?"  
  
"Sometimes. . ." Sarah said, "When a person's heart and soul are too indecisive, it can be heard to hear what they cry out for. . ." She got up and brushed herself off. "I have to go now."  
  
"Really?" Shippo asked. She smiled at him and patted his head.  
  
"Sorry Shippo, but I must go." She walked away in the direction she had first appeared, smiling and waving one more time.  
  
Kagome felt her heart beat like crazy. ~ When a person's heart and soul are too indecisive, it can be heard to hear what they cry out for. . .~ Did that mean she wanted Inuyasha to pick between her and Kikyo?  
  
She stared at the bushes and nearly jumped out of her skin when Miroku, yet again, ruined the moment with a loud "PERVEEEEEEEEEEEERT!!!!"  
  
~*~*~* TBC *~*~*~  
  
That's all! A special chapter with a special guest in it! Sorry Sesshomaru- 4-ever if you wanted to be longer, but I still have another character to introduce. . . so. . . yeah.  
  
Another 9 pages. . . sorry it took so long. . . I spend a lot of time in the chat room. . .  
  
As always ppl, read and review! Oh, and if you use MSN messenger, and you like exploding stuff, you can join my group I created with a friend! I'll accept everybody!! Use the below link and delete the (dots) and replace them with periods and delete the spaces too, okay?  
  
http:// groups (dot) msn (dot) com / TheExplosivesTeam  
  
I'm a manager at the above group! Exploding stuff is fun! XD If you don't like killer bunnies or exploding fake ducks, don't bother joining!!  
  
Please review & join!!  
  
Ciao!! Falcon 


	8. Reunion

Hey ppl! Welcome to chapter 8! I'm seriously surprised I've had the patience to make it this far! ::starry eyes:: If I hadn't gotten so many faithful reviews I wouldn't even have wrote chapter 4!! Thanks so much!! I love u guys!!  
  
I'm really sorry for the huge delay. I've. . . run into a roadblock, if I have to put it that way. I'm thinking up stuff again, and I need some time, so don't sue me if I don't get out chapters that fast. Okay? Okay!  
  
OH YEAH!!! KIKYO HATERS BE SURE TO READ THIS CHAPTER!!!! XD  
  
Review Thanks to:  
  
Sesshomaruwuzhere: Kikyo will burn. Literally. XD Thanks very much.  
  
Icecreame0626: Thanks. ^_^  
  
Kanna: As said before, I am a firm believer in Inu+Kag and traditional coupling. The bitch will burn!! XD MWUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA  
  
Sesshomaru-4-ever: Me an angel? ::tries to picture that:: Well, anyway, I'm just doing me job and I'm glad you enjoy my fic so much. ^_^  
  
Trinity Kirara: Thank you very much. Jenny is modeled after da reviewer but I still sorta guessed her persona. ::hides:: and Sango rocks! Sango is my fav character. It seemed like she would be able to beat him up in her sleep by now XD  
  
Houseki: I've only added three oc's. No more than that, and I add them cuz ppl wanted to be in da fic. Sorry for not updating for a while. ^^;;;  
  
SailorKagome: Welcome to the team! XD Maybe I should add an exploding jaken page. . .  
  
Mou Hitori no Boku: ty brad! But damnit speak already!! Why are you never online anymore?? ;_;  
  
Inufan4eva: Thanks! Sorry, as I said before, I won't be pairing up Jenny with anyone due to the request of the person Jenny is modeled after. Sorry ppl. ^^;;;;  
  
Inuyasha-girl1990: stop the chan thingie? Isn't that customary for close female friends? Or am I confused again? @.@  
  
Fourteen reviews. . . I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! ::hugs all her reviewers and throws them a box of pocky:: Pocky rocks. I saw a really cute doujinshi scan of Sesshomaru eating all of Shippo's pocky and shippo screaming in the background XD It was so kawaii!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If you don't understand that by now, you need to go to a mental institute.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Demon Within  
Chp 8 Reunion * Fire Rat Kimonos Are In Style  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group settled again near by a small stream and some hot springs.  
  
As the group split up to do their respective things (Sango beating up Miroku, Shippo bugging Kouga & Jenny, Rin beat up Jaken with Sesshomaru looking on with hidden pride and InuTasha assisted in beating up Miroku) Kagome watched as Rin finished up 'playing' with Jaken and running to Sesshomaru.  
  
It amazed her how a demon so murderous as him could find the room in his heart to adopt a small human girl.  
  
She looked over at Inu-Tasha. They had just met her today, right after Sesshomaru. . .  
  
(~F~L~A~S~H~B~A~C~K~)  
  
The group continued on after Sarah departed. They saw Sesshomaru up ahead on the dirt road and watched as Rin hopped off Ah-Un and ran to him with childish adoration.  
  
Sesshomaru looked briefly surprised when Rin hugged his leg. "Have you behaved, Rin?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!! Rin has missed you!" Rin said happily, petting his tail.  
  
A distant look flashed over his face, the mask he usually wore slid down for a second, but he picked up Rin and glided over.  
  
"Sesshy-sama!" Jaken cried, trying to reach the taiyoukai but being held back by the rope leash Rin had tied him with to Ah-Un's tail. On his way over Sesshomaru kicked Jaken, one of his personal favorite pastimes and continued walking forward. Jaken hit Ah-Un's hind leg, which bothered them, and promptly was met with another kick.  
  
"We need to talk," he said, in his usual cold, emotionless voice, a façade the whole group saw through a second ago when he accidently let a tiny smile slip as he picked Rin up.  
  
So the group had traveled another mile or two before the reaching the aforementioned clearing.  
  
"Where is the half-breed brother of mine?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Well.  
  
Very straightforward.  
  
Miroku sweatdropped and answered, "Right now we don't know, but we are looking for him. . ."  
  
"We need you to help us Sesshomaru," Kagome finished matter-o-factly.  
  
One of Sesshomaru's finely shaped eyebrows arched. "What for?" he asked. "I have no need of traveling companions. I can locate Inuyasha on my own." He started to rise from his spot, but Kagome stopped him.  
  
"you can't by yourself! He's to strong!"  
  
Sesshomaru glanced at her again. The look he had could freeze water and it was obvious he didn't like what he was hearing. "Are you telling me that this Sesshomaru is weaker than a common hanyou?"  
  
Kagome gulped nervously. "N-no, what I mean is that last time we saw Inuyasha, he had five shikon shards."  
  
~Five shards. . . Perhaps I can use the human wench and her annoying friends. . .~  
  
Sesshomaru contemplated over his choices. If he went alone, he wouldn't have to deal with all of them, and he could try to kill Inuyasha in peace without them interfering. However, without others around, there was a less likely chance he could protect Rin from any damage that could happen.  
  
Kill Inuyasha.  
  
Rin.  
  
Kill Inuyasha.  
  
Rin.  
  
As much as he would like to kill Inuyasha, Rin was his first priority. Sighing, he sat back down, quietly staring at the entire group. "Fine."  
  
Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I still don't know how we are supposed to restrain Inuyasha. . ."  
  
"You're forgetting us," Jenny pointed out. "I've been quiet, but that doesn't mean I'm not here. To get to the point, there's three demons here. If two of us can pin Inuyasha down and someone else attempt to knock him out then we might have a chance of restoring himself."  
  
Kouga snorted. "I can take that dog-turd on any day," he bragged, crossing his arms with a look of pride on his face.  
  
"Did you not hear the 'five shikon jewel shards' part?" Jenny retorted sharply. "From what Sango told me, He beat you without any shards, while you had three of them, when you tried to kidnap Kagome! Imagine what five shards can do!"  
  
Kouga was stunned, but he wouldn't ever admit defeat. "so?" he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Now he's way more powerful, and don't forget, he decimated your entire pack!!" Sango put in. "I'm tired of you bragging all the time! This is a team effort, we have to work together, got it?"  
  
Kouga was about to yell back another sharp retort when Miroku scooted over and clamped hi hand over his mouth. "Right now," He whispered, "Is when you fear sango. Right now is when you shut up and right now is when you obey her before she hurts you." (A/N: I couldn't help but put that in! Sango is my favorite character! She rocks! My sn is also Sango! I want a big-ass boomerang XD Sango pride!!)  
  
"Yeah!" Kagome chimed in again, hugging Shippo. "So stop arguing please, Kouga. We need to work together to find Inuyasha~"  
  
"Did you say Inuyasha?"  
  
A female dog demon leaped down from the trees above them and landed softly in front of the group. She resembled Inuyasha faintly, with white dog-ears, but she had ice blue eyes and she was carrying some sort of sword. She also was wearing a fire-rat outfit, only it was a deep shade of sapphire blue.  
  
"Are fire rat kimonos in style?" Kagome asked Sango, who shrugged before getting up and grabbing her boomerang.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want with Inuyasha?" She asked in an almost monotone voice. (A/N: Been doing it a lot lately, hasn't she?)  
  
The girl glared at her in such an Inuyasha-like fashion it was scary. "I asked you once," she growled. "Where is he?"  
  
Sango stood her ground, glaring back at the girl. "Answer me first."  
  
Suddenly the girl leapt at her, claws extended. "If you won't tell me," she snarled, swiping at Sango who blocked her with her boomerang, "I-swipe-will- swipe-have-swipe-to-swipe-force it-swipe-out of you!" She continued hacking away until Sango suddenly thrusted her boomerang back, the heavy point almost cleaving through her side.  
  
"You will answer first!"  
  
The girl glared at her. "I need to find Inuyasha," she spat out. "I heard right now he's in bad condition and I heard he was traveling with a bunch of humans!"  
  
Sango glared back at her, not liking her Inuyasha-like attitude. "How do you know that?" Kagome broke in, grabbing her bows and arrows just in case.  
  
The girl glared at Kagome too. "Excuse me if his own cousin is concerned when she finds out he's turned insane and is on a killing spree!" she glared again at Kagome.  
  
"Wait, did you say cousin?" She asked curiously.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes, "no, I said flying evil monkeys. Really, I am daughter of Inu-Tasha, sister of Inu-Taisho. I am named after my mother, Inutasha, and I've been looking for him. You got a problem with that?" she finished.  
  
"It could be true," Sango said uncertainly. "She certainly acts like Inuyasha. . ."  
  
"It is true." They other four demons instantly responded.  
  
"We all just had a good whiff of her scent," Jenny said.  
  
"And she smells sorta similar~" Shippo continued.  
  
"To the dog-turd~" guess who?  
  
"And my father." Sesshomaru finished.  
  
"so you're looking for Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah," Inutasha said, looking over at her.  
  
(~E~N~D~F~L~A~S~H~B~A~C~K~)  
  
And so Inutasha had joined the group in searching for Inuyasha. . .  
  
Kagome sighed, stood up, and stretched. "It's getting late guys!" she yelled. I'm going to sleep!. . ." s  
  
Yawning, she grabbed her blue sleeping bag and spread it out, slipping in it and momentarily stopping to let Shippo crawl in. "Good night everyone!" she called out sleepily.  
  
"Good night Kagome-chan," Sango called back, bashing Miroku once again before walking off to polish her boomerang and go to sleep.  
  
"night Kagome-sama. . ." Miroku mumbled before slumping to the ground in unconsciousness.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't respond, only leaning against a tree, is amber eyes glowing in the dark before he dozed off lightly. Kouga ran off who knows where, after the first night he attempted to sleep next to her and got bashed in by sango's boomerang.  
  
Inutasha huffed angrily and kicked Miroku's body once more before stomping over and leaping in the tree above Kagome.  
  
Kagome eye's fluttered shut and her thoughts drifted off to certain male hanyous. . .  
  
"Inuyasha. . ." she whispered.  
  
"You like my cousin don't you?"  
  
Kagome nearly jumped in fright, following the voice up to its owner in the leafy treetop.  
  
"W-what makes you think that?" she asked.  
  
The blue-eyed girl snorted. "It's obvious. And I can smell it on you."  
  
Kagome, blushing brilliant red, snuggled down in her sleeping bad and choose to ignore her comment.  
  
~*~* Somewhere in a galaxy far, far away-I mean, near, uh somewhere, yeah!*~*~  
  
Inuyasha bounded off a tree branch, landing softly on the forest floor.  
  
He gingerly sniffed the air.  
  
Turning to his left and leaping into the treetops, he followed the scent of a human village-  
  
And a shikon shard.  
  
A electric line shot through him, warning bells rang through his head, and he suddenly kicked back off a tree trunk and hit the ground. An arrow was embedded into the tree trunk seconds after he kicked off of it. He growled warningly, searching the area for the person who wielded the bow~  
  
His nose was filled with the stench of death, gloom, and mud.  
  
Guess who?  
  
Another arrow shot towards him and he dodged it.  
  
The master was a miko in red and white robes with a deadly expression-no pun intended.  
  
"Now Inuyasha," she whispered, "Is the time you come to hell with me. . ."  
  
she notched three arrows to the string and let them fly, sending arrow after arrow after him, nailing the ground where he once stood as he nimbly avoided all of them.  
  
Kikyo's eyes narrowed. "Inuyasha, you owe me your life. . ." she shot another barrage of arrows. "You will die!!"  
  
They continued the routine of shoot-and-miss, the arrowheads gleaming bright silver in the moonlight. When Kikyo ran out of arrows, she tosses the bow aside and came at him, hands raised and crackling with purple electricity.  
  
"DIE INUYASHA!!" she screamed, the purple lightning charging at him and trapping him in a circle.  
  
Inuyasha snarled, glancing around and bracing himself for the blast. The shock of miko energy surrounded him and burned away at his clothes and his skin. . .  
  
Inuyasha leaped out of the ring, charging at Kikyo with his claws poised and ready to attack.  
  
Kikyo, surprised, barely had enough time to raise a shield to block herself. Concentrating her energy on the shield, she located Inuyasha's soul presence.  
  
~His soul. . .~  
  
~It's different than before. . .~  
  
~It's more evil. . .~  
  
Mean while, outside the bubble Inuyasha stopped hacking at the shield and sniffed the air again before concentrating his hanyou senses over the entire shield.  
  
He grinned.  
  
He had found it.  
  
With raised claws, he struck the shield exactly at the point Kikyo was staring at, to her left, right above her arms.  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise as her shield shattered into pieces, leaving herself unprotected and temporarily drained of energy.  
  
Inuyasha had managed to find the pressure point on her shield and therefore broke it, something a hanyou shouldn't be capable of doing.  
  
Only then did she notice the seven shikon shards glowing crimson red in his forehead. (A/N: A rhyme! How special!)  
  
The last thing she say was long white claws and blood red eyes.  
  
Her body crumbled around Inuyasha's arm, which he had drove through her chest. There was no blood, no corpse, as the bones and dirt she was made of slowly returned to their original form.  
  
"You. . . Are not. . . Inuyasha. . ." she choked as she dissolved. "You. . . are only. . . a. . . machine. . ."  
  
All that was left of her was a pile of dirt and miko robes.  
  
A pang went through Inuyasha's mind. . .  
  
For the first time in his life, as far as he could remember, he felt like he'd done something horribly wrong.  
  
The feeling was only momentary before he leaped into the trees again.  
  
There had been no blood~  
  
~Crimson liquid that tasted so sweet~  
  
~no blood to mark his victory~  
  
~no blood that he craved.  
  
The hanyou that was once Inuyasha~  
  
~was only now a blood-lusting, all powerful killer, a virtual god of Death in his own glory. . .  
  
Inuyasha was no more.  
  
~*~* Das Ende *~*~  
  
.The end. What do you think?  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
NO REALLY?!?!  
  
Seriously, you thought I would let it end like that?  
  
Although that COULD be a good ending. . .  
  
::sees readers advance on her with pitchforks, knives, and torches::  
  
Eep!! Okay!! I WILL finish it! ::cowers in fear::  
  
Seriously, I'm really sorry for not updating. I get all my brilliant ideas at night when I'm going to sleep. And it came to me last night. I hope this ending was good enough for da Kikyo haters.  
  
So anyway, That's all I have to say~  
  
~Oh yeah and, plz read me other fics! If you like Inu/Kag angst, then please read 'Live for me' and 'The Darkest Moment is Just before Dawn'!!  
  
g2g~!!  
  
Falcon 


	9. Nightmare

HI MY GOOD FRIENDS!! I FEEL HAAAAAAAAAAAPPY TODAY. PROBABLY CUZ OF THE SIX CANS OF SODA I DRANK!!! XD  
  
Okay, time to be serious. This will be the last chapter *dodges various sharp and pointy objects thrown at her* HA!! CAN'T TOUCH ME!! *Gets hit in the face with a pineapple* FUCK!!!! X.x FINE!!! Like I was SAYING *glares at people* This WILL be the last chapter, and at the end you will all hate me, but I swear there will be a sweet and fluffy epilogue. So if you want a sad ending, don't read it.  
  
Disclaimer: *sits down and stares at her feet* I, the evil authoress own nothing more than her evil radioactive muffins and pink fluffy bunnies from the fiery depths of hell. I feel so young and deprived.  
  
REVIEW THANKS XD:  
  
Silverpuppyinuyasha: hiyos o.o Sorry I didn't put u in sooner. . . I needed a perfect place to throw u in x.x  
  
Sesshomaru-4-ever: Thankies! I planned out the bitches death and it was fun!! XD  
  
Robert: Ehh. . . I wouldn't let Kagome die. But someone else WILL die again. . . for the third time among my fics. . .  
  
Krynns-Kender: *starts sweating nervously* Eh heh heh. . . Promise you won't hurt me after this chapter. . . *inches away slowly*  
  
Icecreame0626: Can I have a soda? The bitch died, and this time she ain't coming back foos!! XD  
  
Koinu-chan: *grabs some paper* HAPPY DAY!! XD Thankies and keep reviewing!!  
  
Sesshomaruwuzhere: XD DIE PIANOS XD anywayz thankies much-os!! XD  
  
Inuyashagirl1990: I am. Oh I am. XD  
  
Houseki: BUWAHHAHAHAHA!!! Thank you very much houseki and ojo, I'm glad you enjoy my fic. . . and. . . can I have one of those Hershey bars?  
  
Cheery Wolf: Thank you!! Keep reviewing!! ^_^  
  
Yuxi: HAAAAAAPPY BIRTHDAY!! ^_^ I wrote this chapter on the 19th!! It's a birthday present!! XD  
  
Kanna: No offense taken. . . G'nite XD  
  
----- XD 12 reviews. . . not bad not good!! XD  
  
I'm thinking of making another msn group: ASIAN PRIDE!! If what I said sounded racist *bows profusely* I'm sorry! *pops up again* Admit it though!! ASIAN PRIDE!! I'M pure Chinese and PROUD!!! XD *starts singing* got rice bitch? Got rice? Got food got soup got spice? Got brains like us, got skills like us got cars like us, girls like us, clothes like us? Got rice bitch? Got rice? Got luck anytime you roll the dice? No way unless you're high, cuz we're laid for life. . . ASAIN PRIDE (AND I'M NOT RACIST)*Trails off as she walks away*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Demon Within  
Chp. 9  
Nightmare*Final Fight  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha glided through the night, landing softly on a tree branch before sniffing the air and leaping into the star-filled sky again.  
  
He was getting close.  
  
He could smell youkai fighting over something - then the silvery scent of mystic power flowed through the air in a sudden change of wind - the scent of ultimate power, the smell of shikon shards.  
  
Smirking, the hanyou-turned-youkai leaped into the inky blackness and advanced further into the mountainous region.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome shot another arrow at the horse demon attacking them. The demon would have been no problem, except that it had three shikon shards and the fact that it brought all its buddies with it.  
  
Wonderful.  
  
It couldn't get any better than this.  
  
Kagome stepped back as Sango flew past her, grabbing her shirt sleeve and pulling her out of the way as the horse demon charged in her direction. Thanking Sango, the girl climbed onto Kirara.  
  
Inu-tasha was weaving through the fight, scoring hits on the smaller, weaker horses with the help of Jenny and Kouga. Miroku, who looked slightly irritated, kept throwing his ofudas and using his staff to defend himself and Rin. The toad was no where to be found (hopefully in one of the horse's bowels) and Sess was nonchalantly flicking away more of the herd with his whip like he hadn't a care on the world.  
  
The horse demon tried another tactic-long range hit-and-miss. It stomped its foot into the ground, sending a shock wave at miroku and rin, who barely managed to get away in time.  
  
It was then Kagome noticed she dropped her bow and arrows.  
  
She just HAD to jinx it didn't she?  
  
In irritation all she could do was watch Sango aim and throw at horses, missing the leader more often than not.  
  
Jenny, Inu-tasha, and Kouga weren't doing to well, mainly because they were all getting in each other's way. Jenny swiped her sword through the air, cleaving off the head of a horse and almost getting Kouga's foot. Kouga yelled some obscenities, kicking another horse away and changing directions all of a sudden, almost getting in the path of Inu-tasha's sword, making her trip and fall back on Jenny, who started yelling with a vein throbbing on her forehead.  
  
This was getting to be so much fun.  
  
All of a sudden, a black ray of light shot out of nowhere and blasted the horses - and everyone else - all of the place.  
  
(A/N: I'm so clique. Get used to it.)  
  
Blinding light filled the area and dust swirled through.  
  
When the dust cleared-  
  
You-Know-Who stood there.  
  
In all his bloody glory.  
  
Standing on the carcass of the damn horse like it was his soapbox.  
  
With ten shards in his forehead.  
  
Fun fun fun.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"This is our chance to catch the dog-turd guys!" Kouga yelled out, stating the quite obvious.  
  
They all stood there for another thirty seconds.  
  
Then, by unspoken agreement all attacked him at once.  
  
However, Inuyasha was much more powerful than expected.  
  
Jenny and Inu-tasha both swung their swords at him from in front and behind. Inuyasha dodged both hits with true matrix style, punching inu- tasha quite soundly in the gut before kicking Jenny's blade away.  
  
Miroku started muttering an incantation, the ofuda he was holding glowing bright blue. He threw the ofuda at Inuyasha in a vain attempt to freeze him, but Inuyasha used a cartwheel kick to knock kouga away and at the same time shred the ofuda.  
  
"I'm going to try and distract him!" Sango called out. She carefully aimed her boomerang, successfully distracting Inuyasha for a second as it glanced to his side. Miroku threw another freezing ofuda at him at the same time, but Inuyasha spiraled though the air with more matrix style, flipping in the air and avoiding the ofuda. Unfortunately for him, Sesshomaru choose that time and attacked him, raising his whip and actually get a sound hit on his back.  
  
But through the tattered red cloth they could all see the wound already healing.  
  
It was then Inuyasha decided that he had enough of playing raised a shield. Red lightning crackled over his body in a invisible dome, leaving him to stand there as the lightning subsided in his god-like defiance.  
  
"Now!" Sango threw her boomerang at Inuyasha again. As soon as her boomerang came within three feet of Inuyasha it got charged with electricity and came flying back to her, red lightning running all over the bone weapon. Sango jumped out of the way as the boomerang smashed into the ground where she was and flew into the air again, the lightning finally wearing off and making it safe to catch it again.  
  
"Houshi! Put an ofuda on my hiraikotsu!" Sango commanded. Miroku stuck three ofudas on her boomerang and they all pitched into battle again. She threw the heavy weapon and the tip stuck in the shield for a second, before red lightning ran up the sides and vaporized the holy scrolls.  
  
"We've got to find the weak point on that shield!" Jenny yelled over the static sound of the invisible barrier and the ringing noise of swords. "Every shield has a pressure point~!!"  
  
Kagome closer her eyes, reaching out with her miko powers.  
  
It was like the world lifted up and flipped over before turning right side up.  
  
She was hovering in pure color-less darkness. She saw Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Jenny's magenta, purple, brown, and dark blue auras, with Sesshomaru and Inu-tasha's white and green aura.  
  
In the center there was a disturbance-a giant black dome of swirling energy, crackling and snapping, the sides lighting up where the group's weapon hit, before a CRACK was emitted and the color returned to black.  
  
Inside the dome was a flicker of red, Inuyasha's aura. And among his aura was the shine of ten dark purple lights, the colors of ten corrupted shikon shards.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open.  
  
"There is no pressure point!" she called through. "You'll have to wear him down!"  
  
Inu-tasha's sword met the shield once again, but red lightning shot up the blade and through her body, sending her flying into a tree and rendering her unconscious.  
  
"Inu-tasha!" Jenny struck at the shield again, but Inuyasha growled at her and a bolt of red thunder cracked down from the sky, almost striking where Jenny was standing. Now the Inuyasha wove a new web for them~ A deadly dance of death, thunder striking the battlefield multiple times in hope of hitting one of the players, trees cracking and falling down as swirling indigo thunder clouds loomed overhead.  
  
Then it occurred to Sesshomaru were Rin might possibly be.  
  
"Rin?" He called out, his normally cold, calm voice tinged with the slightest of worry. He sniffed the area and turned around, seeing Rin's small body laying slumped against a tree. He whipped back around, clutching the broken Tojikin and glaring at Inuyasha venomously. "You. . ." He growled. ". . .DIE!"  
  
Sesshomaru lunged forward, activating the tojikin and slashing into Inuyasha's shield. The sword stuck there as thin lines radiated from the razor sharp edge and Sesshomaru pushed down on it with all his might.  
  
Inuyasha obviously didn't like the idea of having a broken shield. Rings of black fire formed outside the barrier, shaping into flaming arrows, suspended in air for a moment before they all flew forward at Sesshomaru. His eyes widened as the arrows came speeding at him and he quickly pulled the Tojikin out of the shield to protect himself, noticing that the cracks on the shield instantly repaired themselves.  
  
The whole group continued slashing away at the shield in vain attempt to wear Inuyasha out and to break through. Sango and Miroku threw their weapons at the same time- Sango's boomerang, plastered with sacred sutras, and Miroku's flaming ofudas. They hit the shield at the same time, apparently digging into the hanyou-turned-demon's mental power, as he turned around and raised a claw and thick green vines rumbled out of the earth, wrapping themselves around the two as well as Kirara. The vines also hoisted Inuyasha's bubble shield into the air raising him at least a good 40 feet into the sky.  
  
Silver-gold rings of light sputtered to life in the air surrounding the dome, changing into diamond shapes and crystallizing into darker, sharp crystals that resembled daggers. The crystal daggers rained from the sky, blades shining in the sky like stars as they rocketed toward their intended targets, plunging into the rock and earth as Sesshomaru and Jenny ran frantically to avoid the comets of death.  
  
Kagome knew that the only way she could get through to Inuyasha at all would be if she could get closer. Grabbing her bow and arrows, she strapped the quiver to her back and grasped the long, thick dark green vines and started climbing high and higher to the bubble where Inuyasha stood.  
  
When she reached the top, she climbed onto a wide vine behind Inuyasha, standing behind the crackling dome of red energy as fierce winds whipped around her face.  
  
Kagome concentrated on her miko powers, forcing her way through the winds surrounding the battlefield and the crack of demon energy.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
Kagome ignored her friend's startled cries, working on her way, forcing her way into the interior of the shield.  
  
Inside it was calm, like the eye of a hurricane. And Inuyasha stood glaring at her, dark crimson eyes narrowing and a deep growl emitting from his throat.  
  
"Inuyasha. . .?"She whispered.  
  
It was so. . .  
  
Painful. . . to see him like this. . .  
  
Is this a full demon? What inuyasha wanted to become?  
  
Shaking the thought out of her head, Kagome crept closer to Inuyasha. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she knew how dangerous it was, but she couldn't stop her feet from taking step by cautious step forward.  
  
Inuyasha snarled more loudly at her as she came closer. For some reason, deep within himself he couldn't attack her. He didn't know why, but there was something fighting his demon instincts and he didn't know what to do.  
  
It was when she started probing his mind that he lost control.  
  
Kagome had been trying to find out a way to bring Inuyasha to himself, but there was a barrier around his sane mind-like his full demon self was protecting his mind from working properly and it didn't like her intruding one little bit.  
  
Black fire exploded in a ring around them, as the shield collapsed and threw everyone back as black fire rained from the sky and the vines started thrashing before some started crumbling. Kagome managed to hold on until she got relatively close to the ground and was thrown off. An unearthly howl issued from his mouth as he leaped forward with his claws extended.  
  
There would be blood tonight, he reassured himself.  
  
But just at the point his claws would-or SHOULD-have shoved themselves through her chest, he stopped. Something was restricting his movements in his body. For some reason, he felt a aura of soothing calmness around the girl, something about her that his body wouldn't let itself attack her.  
  
Sango and Miroku were knocked unconscious, and Jenny and Sesshomaru were the last ones standing next to her. Kagome glanced over at them as they picked themselves up. Finding their weapons and getting ready to attack again.  
  
Something was missing in this picture.  
  
He howled again, backing up and flipping over, landing gracefully on the remaining vines, howling into the night as the full moons began to rise.  
  
Kagome stared as Inuyasha howled to the moon, crying in blood lust, protesting against the forces the held him back.  
  
He stopped. . .  
  
And glared at her. . .  
  
A wind picked up, blowing his silver hair around, as he stood on the bloody battle field with his whole body shadowed by the raising moon behind him, the only thing staring at her was his glowing eyes and the jewel shards.  
  
And then the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* TBC *~*~*~*~*~  
  
O.O  
  
DON'T HURT MEH  
  
  
  
::runs in fear of angry reviewers:: I SAID I WAS SORRY!!!!  
  
THIS MAKES IT INTERESTING. . . RIGHT/ RIGHT?!?!?  
  
::get pinned to a wall with ninja stars::  
  
O.O  
  
If you don't want the sweet ending look at the epilogue anyway, because I'll list three story ideas I have, and you guys can vote for which story you want me to start on next.  
  
That's all I have to say for now. . .  
  
Anyway, that's all and  
  
ASAIN PRIDE!!!!  
  
~love and don't sue~  
  
FALCON 


	10. Dream

WAAAAH!!! I can't believe this is really the last chapter of this fiction! I love you guys! ::sobs:: This is the epilogue, just a short and fluffy ending for those who wanted it. I've got some ideas hidden away in my little story archive . And I need you guys to vote for the story you think I should get started on next. Although I might do shout-outs as a very last author-notes/chapter thing.  
  
Disclaimer: Falcon: WHAT? HOW DID I GET SUED? Lawyer: ::cowers in fear:: Apparently someone sued you for implying that you own Inuyasha. . . Falcon: WhAaAaAaAaAaT!?!?!?!?!?!? ::hear a thump from the closet, a door opens, and Inuyasha falls out:: Inuyasha: ::gagged and hands are tied behind his back:: MMMPPHFF (SUE HER) Falcon: eh heh heh. . . ::shoves Inuyasha back in and shoves kagome in too:: ((here. Shut up and play with good old kag-chan okay?)) THAT'S CRAZY MISTER LAWYER!! ::starts sweating:: ::hear a thump and a moan from the closet:: Falcon: Eh..YOU DIDN'T HEAR NOTHING!!!  
  
OKAY LISTEN UP!! This isn't a new chapter, I did a re-edit. I'm going to write an alternate ending, for those who don't like fluffy sappy shit, if you guys want so vote on it. If not, I'll get started on one of the below story plots, or cook up another scheme.  
  
By the way, the song I used at the bottom is 'Heaven' by DJ Sammy. I love it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Demon Within  
Chp. 10  
Dreams  
  
*~*~*~*~* Last time---  
  
He stood there glaring at her-  
  
And the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.  
  
Now*~*~*~*~*  
  
(~F~L~A~S~H~B~A~C~K~)  
  
~Kagome's Dream~  
  
A image of the full moon appeared.  
  
A complete Shikon jewel flew up and joined the moon in the sky. . .  
  
It rolled over, perfectly lining up with the moon.  
  
The jewel faded, but the image of a circle of ten shards appeared, outlining the full moon.  
  
The moon turned paler white, until suddenly a pair of red eyes glared at her.  
  
Then a white arrow flew out of nowhere, striking in the middle of the ring of shards.  
  
The shards flew off in all directions, and the red eyes turned orange then yellow before fading all together.  
  
Only the moon remained.  
  
The images played over and over in her mind. . .  
  
~ End of Dream! ~  
  
Kagome woke up with a start.  
  
(~E~N~D~F~L~A~S~H~B~A~C~K~)  
  
It all made sense now.  
  
The full moon~  
  
Red eyes~  
  
The shards in a ring~  
  
And she understood what she must do.  
  
Choking, Kagome finally understood her dream and Sarah's words.  
  
"And whatever you do, never forget you dreams. . ."  
  
Stepping back as Inuyasha continued his moonlight sonata, she crouched, feeling behind herself for her bow and arrows, never taking her eyes off Inuyasha's face.  
  
With shaking arms, she raised her bow and notched one of her red-fletched arrows at him.  
  
Anytime now~  
  
The Full moon rolled into view as Inuyasha howled once more before glaring at her again, his face and body still darkened as red eyes loomed out of the darkness.  
  
3~  
  
2~  
  
1~  
  
Now.  
  
The ring of shards on his forehead shined brilliant purple as he lunged forward, claws raised at her.  
  
Kagome concentrated on her arrow, closing her eyes again and submersing herself into the color-less darkness that turned black.  
  
She concentrated hard~  
  
~And out of the darkness a purple ring of dark light and energy appeared, speeding towards her, as the full moon appeared behind.  
  
She waited for the second the two rings of light aligned~  
  
~and fired her arrow.  
  
She opened her eyes in time to see a white-fletched arrow zooming towards Inuyasha. The arrow lodged into his forehead, dead center of the ring of shards. He howled as purple lightning ran up and down his body from the tip of the arrow and flooded the area in blinding white light.  
  
The ten shards flew out of his forehead, sparkling in the moonlight and landing in a heap in front of Kagome's feet. The sky clouded over, covering the clear moonlight, darkening the area as rain started pounding down.  
  
What concerned her more was Inuyasha.  
  
He stood there for a second, blood red eyes fading to orange, then golden yellow, the stripes disappearing from his cheek as his fangs and claws grew shorter and he teetered forward and collapsed in a heap on the ground.  
  
"I-INUYASHA!" Kagome cried, running over to him and kneeling by his body. "Inuyasha," she whispered, rolling him over, flinching as she raised her hand and looked at his fresh blood staining her finger tips.  
  
"K. . .Kagome?" he whispered, slowly opening his eyes. Kagome reached out, caressing his cheek as tears welled in her eyes. "What happen~ fuck!" Inuyasha winced, his head turning to the side as the pain became apparent to himself.  
  
"Y-you turned f-full demon. . ." Kagome trailed off, tears pouring in steady rivers down her face, blending with the rain around them.  
  
"feh. . ." Inuyasha raised a claw, looking at his dyed-red claws. "So I really did kill myself. . . heh. . ." he chuckled bitterly, letting his hand drop to the ground as his eyes stared at the moon again.  
  
"Inuyasha, please," Kagome whispered. "Don't give up. You'll make it! I know you will!!"  
  
Inuyasha's head turned to stare at her again. "I won't make it Kagome," he said calmly, so calmly it freaked her out. "I'm breaking up inside even as we speak. Death will happen eventually. . ." he trailed off, averting his gaze and flinching in pain again.  
  
"No. . ." Kagome whispered. "No!! Inuyasha please. . . I love you. . ."  
  
Inuyasha was looking at his bloody claws as the pounding rain washed the blood off in rivers, before flinching again and turning to looks at her. "I love you too Kagome. . . I know. . . That I won't survive. . .but I know. . . one day we'll meet again. . ." with the last of his strength, he pulled her down into a sweet, chaste kiss, before the loving, warm light in his golden eyes died away and his slightly cold hands slipped down.  
  
"no. . .INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out. Her body slumped onto Inuyasha, crying as she gently pulled off his rosary and his hoari and wrapped it around her shoulders, crying bitterly.  
  
'You promised, Inuyasha. . .  
  
. . . We'll meet again some day.'  
  
~*~*~*~* Years Later *~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome slid the key in the lock to her dorm and stepped inside, draping her coat on a chair and shivering. "I need some coffee. . ." She muttered to herself, walking in the direction of the coffee maker.  
  
'Life is perfect,' she thought five minutes later, sitting at her chrome kitchen countertop and flicking the TV on to soap opera after soap opera after soap opera. . .  
  
*~*~* Baby you're all that I want When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe We're in Heaven. *~*~*  
  
'Well. . .Not SO perfect,' She sighed, remembering today she was supposed to meet her math tutor here in ten minutes. After nine year and she was in college, she still failed in math and her teacher had told her that she would send a tutor to her dorm.  
  
'I wonder if he/she will be nice. . .' It had been nine years since the shikon no tama was completed and naraku was defeated.  
  
Sango and Miroku got married, and the last time she had visited Sango was carrying his second child. Miroku was away at the time, visiting his father's grave, praying to his father and grandfather, both who apparently blessed him for removing the family curse. Shippo lived with Sango and Miroku.  
  
*~*~* Oh, thinking about our younger years, There was only you and me, We were young and wild and free Now nothing can take you away from me We've been down that road before, But that's over now. You keep me coming back for more *~*~*  
  
Rin grew up and still tagged along with Sesshomaru. Inu-Tasha also traveled with Sesshomaru and Rin, and Jaken had been disposed of.  
  
Jenny disappeared, popping up in the village occasionally to chat with Sango and say hello to everyone before disappearing again. Keade died peacefully of old age and Miroku became village priest, as well as village protecter with Sango and Kagura (who had celebrated after Naraku's death).  
  
*~*~* Baby you're all that I want When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe We're in Heaven *~*~*  
  
The shikon no tama had been completed. Kagome ran her finger of the smooth pink jewel, peering into its crystalline depths. All that for this small jewel. . .  
  
Kagome was jerked sharply out of her thoughts when she heard the deep, rich tone of the doorbell ringing through the dorm. Sighing, she glanced at her clock. 3:00 PM sharp. Setting her coffee cup down on the shiny chrome countertop, she made her way to the door.  
  
"I hope they're nice," she mumbled, closing her eyes and yawning as she opened the door and stepped through, bumping into someone. "Oops, sorry. . ."  
  
The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was silver.  
  
Silver hair and golden eyes she hadn't seen in nine years.  
  
*~*~*  
  
And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart It isn't too hard to see We're in Heaven *~*~*  
  
"It can't be. . ." She whispered. Tears started welling up in her eyes.  
  
"K-Kagome?!?"  
  
"INUYASHA!" She screamed, lunging forward and tackling him, tears of joy flowing out of her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest.  
  
"I never thought I'd see you again. . ." she whispered into his neck  
  
Fifteen minutes later we find Kagome and Inuyasha settled happily on the couch. Inuyasha lounged lazily on the couch with Kagome in his lap. Life could not get better.  
  
*~*~* Now, nothing could change what you mean to me There's a lot that I could say But just hold me now, Cause our love will light the way *~*~*  
  
"Mmmm. . .Inuyasha. . ." Kagome murmered, breaking off their latest make out session, "Where were you all these years? I really missed you. . ."  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond at first, kissing her neck before moving up her face and whispering into her ear, "I've been searching for you for five hundred years. . . Can't I get my fill of my fun first?"  
  
Kagome playfully punched. "C'mon," she whined. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I died. I got reborn. I died. I got reborn. I died. . ."  
  
"I get the pattern now Inuyasha. . ."  
  
"Good." Inuyasha continued his gently ministrations on her neck as she giggled and cocked her head to give him better access.  
  
*~*~* Baby you're all that I want. When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe We're in Heaven. *~*~*  
  
Next morning found Kagome laying in bed cuddled next to her Inuyasha. Inuyasha woke up, yawned, and blinked, before smiling at his mate and pulling her onto his chest, where she woke up and yawned, kissing him good morning and snuggling into his bare chest.  
  
"I don't wanna get up yet. . ." she mumbled.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the young woman but pulled the sheets up around their bodies higher and winding his arm around her waist. "Whatever you want, my mate. . ." he mumbled sleepily into her ear, pulling her closer as she giggled and tweaked one of his ears.  
  
*~*~* And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart It isn't too hard to see We're in Heaven  
  
Now our dreams are coming true Through the good times and the bad I'll be standing there by you  
  
We're In Heaven *~*~*  
  
She never thought she'd see this day.  
  
The day when the shikon no tama was completed, the day when naraku was dead, the day she'd wake up to her mate Inuyasha.  
  
The day she'd never been so happy.  
  
Kagome snuggled into his chest, smiling as the world of dreams swallowed her up again.  
  
*~*~* And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see We're in Heaven.  
  
WE'RE IN HEAVEN *~*~*  
  
---The End----  
  
I LOVE THIS STORY!!!! ::sobs:: AND NOW IT HAS TO END!!  
  
Well, I hope that was nice and fluffy for all the ppl who wanted it. I considered putting more lime in, but I though there was enough lime already, plus if anyone else I KNOW is reading this fic they would start rumors on me at school .  
  
Okay, I have a couple stories plotted out. You guys vote in your reviews what you want to see next, and I'll count up the votes and total them out when I get at least 15-20 reviews. The nominees are:  
  
LAST RESOLUTION (different ending on Demon Within) What if. Inuyasha never died? What if he returned to himself, and realized the damage he'd done? Sango, Sesshomaru, Jenny Yi, his cousin and Miroku were heavily wounded, he killed Kouga, and Kagome is the last one standing. Inuyasha finds his time in this world running short, and his last resolution is to never hurt anyone again.  
  
A IS FOR APPLE, B IS FOR BANNANA, P IS FOR PERVERT. . . Sango is a kindergarten teacher! So what happens when the school staff hires Miroku and his pal inuyasha to work as assistant teachers for her and Kagome? Kagome and Inuyasha hit it off right away, but what happens when you combine a pissed off Sango, a lecherous Miroku, and questioning kindergarteners?  
  
DIVINE INTERVENTIONS Kagome is an apprentice angel to the angel master of love, Midoriko. She's sent on her first training mission to earth: Attend Shikon high, posing as a student, and get Inuyasha and Kikyo together. Inuyasha is a half demon and Kikyo us a miko, and they hate each other's guts, so how is Kagome supposed to get the two together? But then the plan backfires and Kagome finds herself falling in love! But love between angels of heaven and demons of hell is an un-excusable thing. So what happens when forbidden feelings begin to rise between Kagome and Inuyasha. . .?  
  
THAT'S THE OPTIONS!!! SO PLEASE VOTE ON IT!!!  
  
That's all my friends!! See you on my next fic! (or chapter)  
  
Love, Falcon 


	11. PaRtY tImE! WOO!

PARTY ON THE HOUSE! WOO WOOT!  
  
Falcon: XD Yo! This isn't another chapter. . . Meh and the cast are partying to celebrate the end of the story AND. . .  
  
*Big banner pops out with "100+ REVIEWS" on it*  
  
Falcon: I feel loved! 103 reviews! wOOt!!  
  
Jenny: ^^ thanks for adding me in  
  
Falcon: No problemoooooooo!! Now lets part-ay!  
  
Sango: O_o I think the authoress has gone crazy *edges away*  
  
Miroku: o_O I agree my lady. *gropes her ass*  
  
Sango: *smacks him with her boomerang* PERV!!  
  
Disclaimer: Can't abandon me ^^  
  
Falcon: O_O I DIDN'T INVITE YOU!  
  
Disclaimer: VIP card to all fics ^^ *flashs a shiny card*  
  
Shippo: SHINY! *_* *tackles and steals the card*  
  
Falcon: IT'S NOT A FRIGGIN CHAPTER! GO AWAY!! *Kicks disclaimer into Friday*  
  
Sesshomaru: *looks around* how boring. What a stupid HUMAN 'celebration'.  
  
Falcon: That's not all. I brought one of my friends for you sesshy! *Opens the door and leads out a girl on a leash* Her name's Elaine! ((not the same Elaine in my Kenshin fic, this is a different one))  
  
Elaine: *looks around, sees sess* SESSHY-SAMA!! *breaks free of the leash and tackles sesshomaru*  
  
Sesshomaru: O_O  
  
Rin: Why is weird girl trying to kiss fluffy-sama?  
  
Elaine: HIS NAME ISN'T FLUFFY!  
  
Rin: O_o *runs away crying, most likely traumatized* WEIRD GIRL SCARES RIN!! *runs over jaken's dead body*  
  
Jaken: x_x  
  
*thump is heard from the closet*  
  
Falcon: Time to let them out -.-;;; *opens the closet door and inu & kag fall out* C'mon lets party!  
  
Inuyasha: *gets up with kagome and looks around* I can understand inviting them. . . *points at shippo, sango, miroku, Jenny* BUT WHY THEM? *points a Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Elaine, Rin, Jaken's body*  
  
Falcon: They were all part of the cast o_o  
  
Kikyo: BITCH! INUYASHA IS MINE!!! *stomps towards Kagome*  
  
Falcon: I dun like you. *throws kikyo somewhere. . . else. . . unnamed. . .* I'll have Elaine torture you later ^_____^  
  
Elaine: What'd you say we go somewhere private sesshy-sama?  
  
Sesshomaru: O_O I'd rather not weak human  
  
Falcon: -.-|||| there ARE young people here *covers Rin's ears*  
  
Sango: Why not Shippo? O_o  
  
Falcon: He's too busy drooling over the VIP card *points*  
  
Shippo: *_*  
  
Miroku: Well, Lady Kagome and Inuyasha have been awfully quiet. . .  
  
*everyone turns and sees them in the closet. . . again*  
  
Falcon: -.-||||  
  
Miroku & Sango: I don't think I needed to see that *shudder*  
  
Sesshomaru: *attempts to pry Elaine off and fails*  
  
Elaine: *huges sesshomaru tighter* sesshy-sama! sesshy-sama! sesshy-sama! sess. . .  
  
Falcon: -.-||||  
  
Shippo: *_*  
  
Rin: *stomping on Jaken's body, all happy now* =^_^=  
  
Falcon: *pats Rin's head* good job! ^__________^  
  
Rin: ^________________^  
  
Sesshomaru: *eye twitchs*  
  
Elaine: ^_________________________________________________^ sesshy-sama! sesshy-sama! sesshy-sama!  
  
Falcon: Well, thanks to all my reviewers I finally got off my ass and updated! CHEERS!  
  
Jakotsu & Bankotsu: *busts in*  
  
Jakotsu: Can I dissect the frog yet like you promised? =^___^= *happily holds up a sharp pointy object*  
  
Everyone Else: O_O  
  
Falcon: Sharp. . . pointy. . .shiny. . . *starts twitching* sharp. . .pointy. . .shiny. . . AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *screams in fear and runs away*  
  
Jakotsu: *examines Jaken* Bankotsu, you turn it over!  
  
Bankotsu: o_o||| No way! I don't wanna touch the frog. You're the one that wanted to dissect it. *shudders*  
  
Jakotsu: No, I just wanted to stab it with this! *holds up sharp, point, shiny object enthusiastically and grins sadistically*  
  
Everyone: o_o||| *backs away slowly*  
  
Falcon: *stops twitching* Jakotsu stab him somewhere else   
  
Elaine: *sees Jakotsu* OOOH! JAKOTSU! *lets go of sess temporarily (not the temporarily) and latches on to him* ^_______________^  
  
Jakotsu: O_O *holds up sharp pointy thing* wanna help?  
  
Elaine: YAY! *grabs a sharp pointy thing from somewhere o_o*  
  
Sesshomaru: *runs away*  
  
Elaine: *Too busy stabbing the frog in various places to notice*  
  
*Door busts open and another girl skids in*  
  
Falcon: JaMiE?! O_O  
  
Jamie: BANKOTSU! *squeals and latches on to him*  
  
Bankotsu: O_O *attempts to escape and fails*  
  
Jamie: YOU'RE SO COOL! ^________^  
  
Falcon: At this rate I'd rather go watch Inu and Kag. . .  
  
Elaine: *would have argued it should have been Sess + Kag but is still too busy stabbing the frog in various places*  
  
Sango: Agreed. -.-|||  
  
Shippo: *_*  
  
Rin: *playing with flowers. . . that came out of nowhere o_o. . .*  
  
Jenny: *observes the insane ones ((*coughjamieelaineshippojakotsucough*))* Eh. . . I think I'll just head back over to the snacks, thanks. . .  
  
Falcon: -.-|||| So much for partying. . . At any rate, thanks for sticking around with me to read this fic! It's been great and I have some new ideas coming up! *waves* Oh yeah did I mention that for the nominees for another fic plot have been tallied and the voted one is. . .  
  
*is handed an envelope. . . from somewhere. . .*  
  
Falcon: *opens it* A B P is the winner!! . . . but, sadly, I have only typed up part of the first chapter, so it may take a while. In the mean time, I have another fic going on, 'Cruel to be Kind', and I know exactly whats gonna happen. I'm just lazy ^_______^ With that said, this fic is OFFCIALY OVER! WOOOOOOOOT!  
  
Elaine: Sesshy-sama sesshy-sana sesshy-sama sesshy-sams sesshy-sama sesshy- sama. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Demon Within  
*  
End  
*  
C Ya SoOn!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
